


月球背面

by fenglinwan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenglinwan/pseuds/fenglinwan
Summary: ⚠角色捏造⚠第一人称⚠个人性癖放出
Relationships: Original Male Character/Leo Tsukinaga
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

名为“我”的人生早已是一滩泥泞不堪的腐肉。  
灵魂深陷于日复一日的后悔与虚无，发出只有自己听得到的困兽般的嘶吼咆哮。

世间有很多我这样庸庸碌碌得过且过的人，我们无足轻重，穷尽一生也无法撼动地球偏离轨道哪怕一分一毫。世间也有王那样天赋使命的稀世珍宝，轻而易举便能在别人的人生中留下浓墨重彩的烙印，偏偏他们自己又是毫无知觉的，显得越发可憎。  
从我自他身边仓皇逃离已经过去多年，我却始终无法忘怀那段时光。每每午夜梦回，总是被哀叹和厌憎缠身，诅咒自己、诅咒命运、诅咒世上的一切。他曾经太过耀眼，灼伤了所有人，包括他自己。而如今他再次冉冉升起，即使不刻意去留心，他也总会从各个出乎意料的角落里跳出来提醒我，我永远摆脱不了他发出来的光芒，以及在我身后投射下的无边无际的阴影。

他所在的组合正炙手可热、如日中天。  
我一度十分嫉妒留在他身边的那些人。然而最初Chess分裂之时我就没有选择他，后来与他为敌、亲手葬送他的刽子手本身就有我一份。我根本没有资格去嫉妒或是后悔什么。多么可笑，曾经我也是和他一样站在舞台上堂堂的偶像，为什么如今只剩我沦落至暗无天日的境地，我究竟做了多少错误的选择？自嘲了事之后，我便对这一切麻木了。  
我总想着，光是远远地看他一眼就已经很痛苦了，细品这份痛苦时又能翻拣出不满足的成分，一眼怎么够呢，倒不如干脆什么都不看。不去看，不去听，假装从一开始他便不曾存在于我的世界，靠着自欺欺人的催眠我才能获得片刻的平静。时至今日，我绝不会再度成为他的追随者。  
海内外大活跃的“年少有为的日本天才作曲家”的名头自会引得国内各方主流媒体竞相报道。出现在各大电视台早间综合新闻头条里的消息都很简短，影像材料往往只有当地媒体摄制的实时现场，没有哪个媒体报道过他的独家采访，似乎每次一上台发完言或领完奖，他就一溜烟跑得没影了，堵都堵不住。作曲家月永レオ比当红偶像组合成员月永レオ神秘得多。  
我们曾就读于同一所学校，曾参加过同一个组合，曾在同一个舞台上表演，现在却是两个不同世界的人。这是天之骄子和芸芸众生注定分歧的命运，也是我这种败类渣滓的罪有应得。

奇迹降临的那天，我去便利店买完啤酒，心血来潮绕了个远路，随手打开一听正打算喝时，看到了抱着一把半旧不新的吉他自弹自唱的王。他哼着荒诞怪异的调子，断断续续不连贯，时不时停下来在地上铺着的纸上涂涂画画，显然是在作曲中。他的态度坦荡得好似完全不怕被认出来，这才是令我惊异得不敢相信自己眼睛的原因。  
事实上也真没人认出他来，这边街区年轻人来得少，拐个弯就能碰上一个睡在地上的醉汉，他随便找了个不起眼的街角，好歹还知道戴顶鸭舌帽压低帽檐，也没在唱他写的那些畅销热卖的曲子。  
他长高了一点，也只有一点点，不再需要穿校服后便褪去了稚气，周身沉淀下来的气质镀上了醇厚的色彩。  
我站在远处凝望着他，口中的啤酒是什么味道根本尝不出来。临近黄昏，华灯初上，他窸窸窣窣地收拾起了纸笔，鬼鬼祟祟东张西望了一番后，径直向我走了过来。我又一次受到了惊吓，慌忙朝四周看了一圈才敢相信他走向的确实是我。  
“呜~啾☆！呀~吼那边的人！你看起来好像很喜欢我的音乐啊，从头听到尾的人只有你，你也是被音乐之神选召的有缘人吗？~♪”  
所幸的是，他看起来早已不记得我的面容名字了，以为我只是个被他的音乐所吸引听入了神的乐迷。他兴奋得手舞足蹈说很少见到我这样的人，想和我结交，邀请我去他工作室喝一杯。我的王还是那样缺乏警惕，对任何人都不设防，对任何看似热爱音乐的人天生心怀善意。  
此时此刻的我已经没有自主思考的能力了，我找不到自己的声音，我说不出话来，只知道盲目跟从眼前这个源源不断散发着热量的生命体。这个人曾是我的青春，是我青春的全部象征，是仍然鲜活跃动的我的青春。

我默不作声地跟在他身后，手提袋里冰镇过的啤酒变得湿漉漉的，简单地穿过几条小巷子后来到一座不起眼的建筑前。他从以前起就经常在校园里迷路，在外面也会迷路，闹得鸡飞狗跳；现在成年了出社会了，也懂得不乱跑只在栖息地附近瞎兜了吗。我正胡思乱想着，回神过来已经跟着他进到屋子里面了。说是工作室，其实只能算是据点的规模，和普通的住宅没有两样，要说区别，屋子里最大的一个房间里堆满了像模像样的设备器材，一应俱全的样子。看得出很少有人来，才勉强显得不太凌乱。

大约是我的表情暴露了内心的想法，他解释说事务所配给的工作室在市区，偶尔想在舒适区以外的地方找找灵感，才会偷偷地在这里也置办了一个小型的。说这话时，他将食指竖起紧贴着唇，眼含笑意地眯缝起来，像极了猫。

我将手中的啤酒放在厨房吧台上，他见了哈哈大笑说，你自带了酒哇很好很好，不过这点酒可不够我们两个喝哦。说着，步履轻盈地跑向冰箱，从码放地整整齐齐的啤酒阵当中随手一揽，手忙脚乱地把那些冰罐子抱进怀里，再用脚潦草地带上冰箱门。我并没作多想，迈进两步伸手向前，还是没能赶上，他怀里的酒纷纷掉在了地上。“哇哈哈☆又搞砸了……”他还是很喜欢笑，笑声率真而嚣张，让人没法向这样的他较真。

我和他各开了一听啤酒，他滔滔不绝地开讲他的妄想，他热爱的音乐，他脑中展开的波澜壮阔的宇宙冒险。时不时地，他想要引我开口说话，问我喜欢听什么歌，喜欢哪位音乐家，喜欢哪个流行乐队，我多多少少搪塞糊弄了过去。他是个不折不扣的乐痴，随便抛出个音乐相关的名词，他都能自说自话洋洋洒洒讲一大堆还不重样。最后我大着胆子说了一首歌名，那是我和他还在名为『Backgammon』的Chess里时一同唱过的歌，是他谱写的曲子。他满口的跑火车终于猛地刹住，脸上慢慢浮现恍惚的神色。  
“那首歌啊……好怀念啊，这么巧，正好也是我喜欢的曲子呢哇哈哈哈哈哈☆”前半句语调柔和，隐含着一丝忧伤的叹息，后半句又用惯性的大笑收尾。他像兔子一样跳起来，三步并两步窜进一间屋子，翻箱倒柜了好一阵后高举起一张CD，大笑着跑回来，献宝似的凑到我面前：“看！我还收藏着这张碟没扔掉呢，今天可是你的幸运日哦☆”  
CD放入了播放器，不时便奏响了感怀的旋律。他不再开口说话，沉默着回到吧台继续喝酒。

随着酒精的摄入，我渐渐找回了自己的魂识。我不知道为什么我会遇到他，不知道为什么我此刻会在这里。他都不知道我是谁，难道要我捅破这层窗户纸吗？明知道我是何等卑鄙怯懦之人，事到如今上天为何还要作此安排，是要我赎罪或是当面忏悔吗？我自嘲地笑了，笑不出声。  
“那时候我还写过这样的歌啊，好怀念，嗯嗯真是首好曲子，我果然是大天才！♪~♪~♪~”他有些醉了，面颊已经被酒精熏成了粉红色。扔开了手中已经喝空的酒罐，他这才想起来我似乎一点也不惊讶他说这是他写的曲子，歪着脑袋枕在吧台上看向我，眼睛瞪得大大的，澄澈的萤火虫般的绿色摄人心魄。  
“原来你知道我是写这首曲子的人吗？啊咧，难道你认识我吗？我还以为你不认识我才带你来这里的。你是谁呢？你是Chess的歌迷吗？快点告诉我吧！”  
我不知如何作答，仍旧一言不发。他不耐烦了，跳下高脚凳扑过来，偏又一个踉跄没扑稳，我慌忙出手拉他，连带着手边喝到一半的啤酒洒了，全洒在了他身上。愣神之下，我只能半扶半抱，他干脆挂到了我身上。  
他爆发出一阵前所未有的大笑，笑声里充满了自在和欢愉，几乎要笑出眼泪来。接着他开始旁若无人地脱衣服。外套本来就是开着拉链的，他随手一扔又开始解衬衣的扣子，我只好抓住他的手制止了他的动作。  
可是身上黏糊糊的很难受啊，啊地上也是酒，脚上也变得黏糊糊了。他不满地抱怨着，无意识用着近乎撒娇的语气。  
“我来帮你脱。”我听见自己的喉间艰难地挤出声音。我已经陷入了无法思考的状态，简直无法不去看他。透过濡湿的衣料碰到他的皮肤的触感，从指尖发射出激烈的电流，沿着神经传送到我的大脑，像一剂毒药，瞬间夺取了理智对身体的掌控权。

我拥着他娇小的身躯，将他置放在邻近的沙发上。他还是不安分地乱动，片刻都不能忍受，催着我帮他脱。我一颗一颗解着他衬衣上自领口而下的纽扣，控制不住自己双手的颤抖，心中像是火山喷发、熔岩沸腾。  
连夏天都穿得严严实实以至于没怎么晒黑的白皙瘦削的躯体一览无余。我把脸贴近他说觉得黏腻难受的部位，试探地用唇舌为他舔舐掉酒精残液。这样的行为不仅没有激怒他，反而是取悦了他。他怕痒似的欢笑着，说你真好啊，居然想到用这种方法帮我擦干净吗，爱你哦☆♪~♪~♪~  
手指、手腕、手肘、臂膀、肩头、胸膛、肋下、小腹，每一处都反复逡巡而过，细嫩单薄的肌肤令人流连忘返。到后来他几乎被撩起了火，困惑地挣扎起来。

褪下他的裤子时没忍住笑说了声好可爱，明明已经晕头晃脑任人摆布的他竟然还会敏感地捕捉到，恼羞成怒地吵吵嚷嚷起来。我低下头含住了他，不费吹灰之力就让他噤了声，不再动弹。我暗自窃喜于终于让他静下来乖乖听话，口中开始缓缓动作，用舌头汹涌搅动，用牙齿精细研磨。渐渐地，他的喘息声带了哭腔，面上尽是我从未见过的狂乱的神色，情欲将他灼烧得彻底丧失语言组织能力。我握着他的一只脚掌，将那条腿折叠在他胸前，他的脚趾痉挛一般不停地抽搐伸展。而另一条仍然自由的腿则是毫无章法地挣扎着，明明使不上气力，只能徒劳地想要挣脱盘踞在他身下的我。最后，他射在了我的嘴里。他没有在看我，我便自顾自咽了下去。

他平静了下来，体温升高蒸腾出了汗液，染上情欲的身体变得越发可口诱人。我没有停下亲吻他的节奏，心中却忽的涌起一阵不甘心。为什么当初我要随波逐流背叛他，为什么我不能从一开始就下定决心追随他、侍奉他，那样的话，我就不必天天沉浸在后悔中，就不会直到今天才品尝到他有多美好。越是美好就越是想要毁掉他，想要看他怒目圆睁死不瞑目，想要看他泫然欲泣悲痛欲绝，想要掐住他纤细的脖颈，看他窒息、挣扎，拼命呼救却发不出声音。  
被这个残忍阴冷的欲念吓得清醒过来，我惊恐万分收回了手。他泪眼朦胧地望过来，像是在不解我为什么不继续了。他盲目地向着空中用力伸出双手，够到了我的脖子后施力将我拉近他。他拥住了我，让我的身体完完整整覆在他之上。  
总觉得，有新的灵感涌现了，全新的、从未有过的、异色的旋律即将诞生了……他不解风情的话语莫名地驱散了我的恐慌，安抚了我的懦弱，想要与他肌肤相亲的渴望又开始隐隐作祟。

我虔诚地亲吻他的小腿、膝窝、大腿内侧，自下而上，游移不定，速度放缓，在他全身的皮肤添柴加火。到达锁骨、肩膀、脖颈时，他非常配合地将头颅后仰，勾画出致命脆弱的曲线。大脑明晰地警告我，我没有资格吻他。我是地狱最底层的罪人，我是他王国的叛国者，我只会亵渎他、玷污他，将他一同拖入万丈深渊。  
最终我还是吻上了他的脸颊。吻过腮边、耳垂、鼻梁、眼睑、额角，细细勾勒他的轮廓，他可爱的短促的眉头，他张扬的勾人的眼尾，唯独绕过了嘴唇。我的小心翼翼反而引起了他的注意。他迷迷瞪瞪地微睁开眼，用喑哑的甜蜜嗓音黏黏糊糊地唤了一声我的名字。  
我被欣喜若狂的烈火和坠入冰窟的寒意同时包围。  
他记得我？！他为什么还记得我？他从一开始就认出我来了吗？他记得我，为什么还容许我对他做这样的事？  
我没有余力去掩饰自己的动摇和惊恐，所有当下的动作都停住了。他越发不解，索性自己凑上来吻住了我，微微张唇探出舌尖，生涩地描摹我的唇形，试图通过取悦我来催动我继续。  
他真是无师自通的天才。  
王啊，我的王啊，我的国王大人已经纡尊降贵至此，我又怎么忍心辜负他、拒绝他？  
很快我便夺回了主动权，双手按住他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻，这个令我疯狂和绝望的甜美的吻。  
我从一开始就没打算做到最后，我不知道是出于不忍心还是什么。我没有资格占有他，我从不曾想过要占有他。他双腿分开跪坐在我身上时，我涨得很难受，但也只紧贴在他臀缝间。他的小家伙抵着我的腹部，明明已经出过一次了却还是很快抬起了头，丝毫没有屈从的意思，和他本人一样倔强可爱。这次我只用了手帮他，他没有第一次那么混乱了，只不过依然是一副耳朵通红、泪水涟涟的害臊模样。

一切结束后，我抱着他歪在沙发上。他已经浑身无力，索性将重心全副倚靠在我身上，呼吸平稳地像是陷入了安眠之中。我的手指穿插在他橙红色的发间，喃喃自语着为什么。有太多的为什么找不到答案，我也无从指望任何人给出答案。  
因为你刚刚叫我『王さま』了。你从最开始就一直不敢正眼看我，一直躲着我，直到刚才，你叫我『王さま』了。现在还会叫我『王さま』的人，也只有梦之咲学院，曾经的Chess了吧。啊啊真的是，叫人怀念的称呼啊……  
他的双眼和双唇仍然紧闭着，随意刮起一阵轻风便能吹散的呓语仿佛幻听，嘴角噙着一抹笑意。他精疲力尽地睡着了。  
我把他安放在里间卧室，裹足了被子，还摸索着给他开了暖气。可千万别感冒了啊，我在心里默默叮嘱他，然后趁着夜色逃也似的离开了这间工作室。我无法面对他，无法以一个前Chess成员的身份再次面对他。

月永。  
月永レオ。  
レオ。  
レオさま。  
王さま。

如果我们不是相遇在梦之咲学院该有多好……  
如果我们从未相遇该有多好，我就不会有伤害他、背叛他的机会，我也不会一直痛苦到今天了……

王啊，我的王，为什么你要出现，统领我、指引我，最后又将我流放？  
满目光耀中，除你以外，再看不见其他了。


	2. Chapter 2

自从狼狈落荒而逃的那晚之后，我思考了很久我的人生。  
这听起来像是个黑色笑话，连我自己都禁不住想要嘲讽。我还有可能从头开始吗、我还能重新再来吗、他的出现是不是预示着转机和新生、我还能够追随他吗，诸如此类荒诞可笑的想法。  
最重要的是，我还能够再见他一面吗？  
想见他还不容易？随便走进一家音像店，就能看到一整面墙的他的作品。随手在网页搜索栏里输入他的名字，就会出现铺天盖地的关于他的消息。

我比他大一级，他被学校停学后不久我就毕业了，从那天起我再没见过他。网上死忠粉丝们默认他正式回归舞台是在秋季的万圣节。我所熟知的他的舞台形象一直是极具攻击性和侵略性的，这一回竟染上了一抹妖异。依稀留存下来的影像残片里他身着深色的修身服饰，与其说是亡灵骑士，不如说是黄泉的新娘，被死神掳去地狱的娇小人类，挥舞镰刀时的身姿却那样挺拔凛然，高调昂扬的开场白彰显他胸腔中跳动着的比任何人都要鲜活炽热的那颗心脏。  
比这更早的似乎还有几场演出，那些就更加难觅踪迹了。有一场叫做Knight Killers VS Knights的肃清对决，是我再熟悉不过的judgement形式，我只能找出文字描述和残缺的音频片段，从只言片语里在虚空中勾勒出他的轮廓。  
那个王是时间线上最接近我对他的认知的王。我深知他早已伤痕累累、精疲力尽，可他还是登上了舞台，再一次，用他能发出的最响亮的音量，向全场在座的观众宣告他的名字，余音回响。  
我曾经亲眼目睹过他眼里一瞬间的幻灭与绝望，所以我能听出来他的声音仍在拼命掩盖着支离破碎的心。  
我曾经亲身参与过针对他的讨伐和围剿，他裹挟着熊熊怒火和失控的疯狂，凭着一身同归于尽的气势袭来，所以我能感受到他以暴君姿态再度君临时那一点几不可闻的虚张声势。  
听觉依靠低质模糊的音源，反而更能刺激想象，甚至比视觉接收到的信息还要立体广阔。他时而狂放大笑，时而厉声呵斥，时而消沉低落，一颦一笑开始在视网膜上渐渐成像、聚焦、灼烧。  
在梦之咲期间的演出，不管规模大小、胜负与否，都已经成为了遗迹和传说，伴随着“王様”这个身份的传承落下帷幕，也尘封了王作为“王様”活跃的时代所谱写的战斗诗篇。

我向来浑浑噩噩惯了，等到回过神来，已经没日没夜看遍了所有我能在网上找到的他的演出影像。感谢多媒体时代的神奇与便利，我错过的那么多的他闪闪发光的足迹，幸而得以保存下来。  
我终于意识到，我无法将视线从他身上移开。  
舞台上，灯光下，我的王是一颗完美切割又浑然天成的钻石。  
我永远无法不注视他。

我无可救药地成为了世间通称“追星狗”的一类人。

Knights作为一个当红的偶像团体，行程还是相当容易掌握的。从官网所罗列的常规冠名番组、CD发售频率、每年度巡回演唱会固定时期，结合一个合格的粉丝理应具备的电视节目录制时长播出周期、新曲从录制发行到打歌宣传期等基础知识，大致可以推断出王作为Knights的一员活动时有多少时间会停留在国内。  
然而，当王作为作曲家月永レオ活动时，他的行程就变幻莫测了。首先，官网上的告知肯定是不全并且不够及时的，粉丝们必须紧fo国内外大小音乐协会、音乐奖项举办方、职业或业余的乐团剧团、剧院经营方等等各种哪天和月永レオ扯上关系都不奇怪的官方非官方发布平台，曾经甚至有民间幽浮狂热爱好者团队表示知名偶像兼作曲家月永レオ不请自来参加了某次幽浮观测活动并留下了乐谱一二。他的行踪和他的性格一样异想天开无法预测。如果有黄牛想靠他生财，可得好好下一番苦功了。

遇到王的前几周Knights刚好发行了最新单曲，我猜想王也在那段时间里录制了接下来将会播出的电视节目。距离今年的巡回演唱会季还早，王大概不会在国内停留很久。  
也好。正好可以趁这段时间赚钱攒钱。去见偶像月永レオ和作曲家月永レオ是眼下的一等大事。不管怎么说，我都打定主意要追巡回，说不定还要追世巡。他在海外的表演和颁奖典礼只能随缘看天了。  
我开始不分昼夜的打工，去便利店和居酒屋干各种杂活，每日维持着高强度的劳动量，身体积攒了疲惫，精神却日益亢奋。胸口仍有一块淤血不曾化开，我需要去见他一面，我迫不及待地想要以一个全新的身份去乞求他的包容。

每天收了工我都会去那间僻静的工作室溜达一圈。不敢敲门，怕他不在，又怕他在。说不上是庆幸还是失望，他一直没再出现。我不敢回忆那晚的相遇，不敢去回想种种细节，生怕越回想，越证明那只是我做过的一个梦，有生以来做过的最美的梦，久而久之，我快要分不清记忆和梦境的界线了。唯一的真实只有我力所能及去触碰的“月永レオ”这个名字。只要再去见他一面，我就能得到正解。

广受各年龄层女性欢迎的Knights时不时会在各类杂志中露面，看他们聊彼此的近况、谈论时下流行的话题都是常规的栏目板块。说到最近发生的意外之事时，王抢着发言说奇迹般的与过去的友人重逢了！被问到具体是什么样的友人呢，濑名泉吐槽道肯定又是外星人之类的妄想，王大力反驳“才不是！是セナ你也认识的人！不过我要保密不告诉你们哇哈哈☆~”接着是Knights成员们插科打诨的日常互动，波澜不惊，无关痛痒，却在我心中掀起轩然大波。

——这、说的难道是我吗？

翻到杂志的刊印日期，倒推访谈取材的时间，基本可以对得上。我扔下那本杂志，抱着神经麻痹的脑袋来回踱步，又惊又喜，几乎恐慌。  
这段豆腐块大小的插曲引发不了广大读者粉丝群的关注，除非后续王又在其他的什么场合谈到这个话题。目前为止，这是只有我接收得到的讯息，只有我才能破译的暗号。这是整个宇宙中，仅存于王和我两个人之间的秘密。  
王只是在杂志取材时寻常地讲到了他自己的经历，他不会想到我会买这本杂志，不会想到我会看到他提起我。他不可能知道我正有意识地追踪着他，才抓住了他的无心之举。  
我无以为报。

王在毕业之际所写的那部歌剧即将重新上演。  
这次将由职业剧团演出，首演结束后会有面向观众的主创见面会，其中王也会到场。  
这是一次性价比和成行几率极高的见生人机会。

老牌剧院非常矜持地没有开通网上购票渠道，只能通过最原始的提早排队抢首演前售券的方式来达成。队列中的男饭是稀有物种，结伴而来的年轻女孩们轻声交谈，眼神善意充满好奇。她们问我也是月永君的饭吗，月永君男饭好像不少呢，可以冒昧请问您为什么喜欢月永君吗？  
——那还用说，因为我爱上他了啊。  
面上还是低调地说：“月永君是个才华横溢的人呢。”  
女孩子们眼睛放光，人群嘈杂起来。我明白她们这个反应的言下之意是我是个识货的，我这个男饭是货真价实的。  
我又补充了一句：“而且月永君可爱得一塌糊涂！”  
“我懂！”、“我理解您！”、“不能更懂了！”此起彼伏地炸裂开来，女孩子们纷纷交换眼神，发出小声的尖叫，心里的声音全漏出来了。

拥有共同的偶像永远是轻松打开话匣的法宝之一，特别是，你们发现彼此早已默契地达成了某种共识。想要更深入地了解一位名人，从他的迷妹入手显然是最快速的捷径。又依仗少见的男饭身份，她们对大部分的问题基本上都会知无不言，只要别踩她们的地雷。我用谦逊的态度继续向她们搭话，探询她们作为月永推是否了解那场梦幻般的协奏曲演出。  
那是王重返舞台的第一次演出，王的出场等同于惊喜嘉宾，当时的观众根本没有预料到消失了那么久的王会出现，演出的密录似乎也很少流出，甚至连其真实性都存疑。我在网上掘地三尺也没能找出有效的信息，只能向资深粉丝打听。  
哪怕是非正式的演出，哪怕只是作为乱入的嘉宾参加演出，连个人名义都不算，我也想从王复归的第一步开始，重新认识他、了解他、爱上他。  
迷妹们面面相觑，委婉地表示她们也没有亲眼看过送葬协奏曲的演出，都只是听说过这是一场选曲和形式都前所未闻的极尽酣畅的精彩表演。我想到了会是这个结果，却还是难掩失望。  
“说没有遗憾当然是假的，但是，正因为是月永君，正因为他总是出现在我们谁都无法预料的场合，带给我们谁都不曾期盼和奢望过的演出，我们才会像现在这样被他深深吸引，不是吗？”  
其中一个女孩子细声细气地安慰我，眉眼弯弯，神情柔和。  
她们也和我一样。此时此刻，我们都对他怀抱着相同的心情，我们都有着不输彼此的奔流不息的爱。

顺利排到了前售券，我与月永迷妹们友好道别。  
他回国了吗？距离歌剧正式演出还有一段时间，作为创作者，排练的最后修整阶段应该需要他在场的吧？他会回去那间工作室吗？事务所应该安排了更妥贴的住处吧。  
拼命说服自己赶紧回家收拾好心情，别再去想怎么提前透支运气在不切实际的偶遇上。结果还是惯性地走到了与他重逢的那个街角，双腿不受控制地走完了每天定番的那段路。  
这一次，我敲响了门。  
没有响应。

歌剧首演日一天天近了，我开始紧张焦虑、忐忑不安。舞台和观众席是泾渭分明的光与暗，我不担心他能从茫茫观众群中精准地看到我，我又确信他能在舞台上清楚地辨认出每一个为他而来的粉丝。除此之外，我还担心他现在是何种状态。他总是忙，满世界跑，飞来飞去日夜颠倒，我已经很久没看过实时现场的他了。  
为了缓解这种情绪，我提高了守株待兔的频率，出门一次回家前一次，在工作室门口徘徊游荡，可疑到了要是有邻里看到肯定会报警的程度。  
首演日前一天，我始终心神不宁，索性翘了班，跑工作室门口抽了一地的烟头。到了傍晚实在按捺不住，敲响了门。  
长久的静默之中传来了让我怀疑是幻听的微弱动静。  
门开了。  
出现了！野生的王！睡眼惺忪头毛蓬乱的王！  
无战斗意志！无战斗力状态！  
快使用精灵球捕捉！

电光火石之间，脑子里的弹幕组成一面面墙飞速刷过：我是傻的吗，我是个傻子（确信），我在外面傻等了一天，我怎么这么怂，我到底在干什么，他什么时候回来的，他在倒时差吗，他一天都没有出过门（确信），他吃过东西了吗，他……………………  
千言万语到了嘴边，发不出一个有意义的音节。我为什么这么废！  
王揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，含糊地说了一声“我回来了”，挠着后脑勺转身回屋去了，留我在原地保持呆愣的傻样。  
不受推力的防盗门眼看要关上了，我才醒神过来挤进门。王梦游般回了卧室，猫一样一骨碌钻回了被窝，明显没睡饱，一只手伸出来朝我胡乱摆了摆，叫我随意。我也梦游般跟随着他进了屋，在他的被团边盘腿坐下，低头望着他的睡颜，放任大脑宕机。没有特地装遮光帘，屋内的光线很快暗下来了。

大约过去了一个世纪那么久，我终于想起来这样下去不行。凭着上次的记忆摸黑找到了厨房，冰箱里只有上次喝剩的啤酒。现在出门买吃的，回来必定会再吵醒他一次，不对，他都睡了一天了也该醒了吧！我决定狠下心推醒王。  
“王さま！王！该起床了！该吃饭了！你不饿吗？饿着肚子没办法作曲吧？”没反应。  
“月永君！月永！你的歌剧要首演了！你要登场的！迷妹都在等着你！”没反应。  
“月永レオ！レオさま！宇宙第一大天才月永レオさま！快醒来吧！”被团终于掀开了一角，王屈尊露出了额头和眼睛，呜呜嗯嗯地说，宇宙第一大天才想吃ルカ碳亲手捏的饭团。  
“好好好，这就去给你买ルカ碳亲手捏的饭团，快起来洗漱，买回来要凉的。”  
王嗷呜一声坐起身，底气十足地怒吼ルカ碳的饭团才不是用钱能买到的。  
看多了王的访谈就会知道，王有个怎么着都没法不挂在嘴边的宝贝妹妹，每次脱口而出的是“ルカ碳”，下一秒又紧张兮兮地改口成“るか”，几乎成了固定梗。我能应对自如也是因为早在心里排演过无数遍了。

从便利店回来时，王已经拾掇出个人样来，窝在暖炉看电视了。  
尽管买不到ルカ碳亲手捏的饭团，王还是好养活得很，给他买回来的吃食不管是什么他都或多或少愿意吃一点。吃饱喝足后，王满足地拍了拍肚皮，伸了个标准的懒腰，这才发觉有我这么一个不速之客杵在他眼前似的，好奇问我你怎么来了，你怎么知道我回来了，你是外星人吗？等等，你知道明天我的歌剧首演的事，你真的是外星人吧？  
“是啊是啊，被你识破了，我就是外星人，从以前起就在监视你，一直想找机会把你绑架回我们的母星上去呢。”我从善如流，这些日子来的功课可不是白做的。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你好有趣啊！你比以前有趣了好多！我中意你！爱你哦☆”王毫不吝惜，biubiubiu地向外辐射他的魅力。

王说你每天都来看我在不在太辛苦了，干脆在这儿住下吧。这里平时没人，我又很少过来。  
我想也没想就拒绝了，要是被狗仔曝光了，会对他还有Knights造成伤害的。  
他笑说有什么关系，曝光了我就说你是我雇佣的staff，这里原本就是我的私人工作室啊，不怕不怕☆  
我不作答，只说你怎么知道我每天都来。  
他笑嘻嘻地说我猜的，看样子我猜对了~啦啦啦☆

我开始收拾饭盒垃圾，打工时干过各种杂活，家务扫除早已不在话下。王无所事事跟在我身后寸步不离，踌躇许久也不开口。收拾完毕后，我转过身用手指戳了戳他的额头。

“上一次你让我很舒服，我很开心……这次、这次就让我为你做点什么吧，拜托了！”他殷切地看着我，眼神里透着稚童般的真挚。  
即使说着这样的话题，他也依然是我认知里天真烂漫的模样。  
心中泛起柔情，我紧紧拥住他，将脸深深地埋在他的肩头。

——你没有推开我，我就已经很满足了。

如果你有一万个粉丝，我只要你万分之一绝对平等的爱。  
如果你有一千万个粉丝，我也只要你千万分之一绝对平等的爱，一分不多拿。  
因为我已经被允许爱你。正因为我成为了你的粉丝，我才能光明正大、名正言顺地爱你，不必东躲西藏，也不必畏首畏尾。我终于拥有了爱你的资格。  
只要你愿意，只要你给予我你千分之一的温柔和爱，我就能自力更生回馈你源源不断的爱，哪怕你接收不到，哪怕这些爱意在传达的路程中消耗散尽了所有能量，我也心甘情愿。

“你还叫我王さま吗？现在已经没人这么叫我了哦☆”  
“你不喜欢这个称呼吗？”  
“嗯……说不上喜欢不喜欢，偶尔会有种时空错乱感，哇！灵感涌现了！”

——就让我这么称呼吧，所有人都不再叫你“王さま”，只有我，那么你就是我一个人的“王さま”了。

我不会要的比别人更多，我也不敢夸下海口声称比任何人都要爱你。  
我只要确信我得到的是独一份，我只要确保我能给予的也是独一份。

“要来看我的歌剧哦～等着你☆”

——嗯。从今往后，我再也不想错过任何一个关于你的瞬间了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车

“确定要这么做吗？”我仍然忧虑重重。  
“确定！百分之一百！”王已经把自己脱了个精光，乖巧跪坐在慢慢放着水的浴缸旁，张开五指用掌心触探水温，兴奋得像从没泡过热水浴。发辫也解开了，细软的碎发散落在小巧圆润的肩头，染上湿意后更显鲜妍。浴室里热汽蒸腾，免去了怕他冻着的担心。

稀里糊涂的，我拿到了这间工作室的钥匙，隔三差五来看看，陆陆续续添置了一些生活必需品，屋内开始有了点人气。  
王很少回来，有时候三个月都见不着他一根头毛。在一起的时候，基本上都是他叽叽喳喳地说个不停，我在一旁接梗，接不了他也浑不在意。有时他会提起以前，拿出过的糗当笑料，讲到自己的作品又会摇头晃脑洋洋得意。就这样形成了固定的相处模式，我也心安理得地留在了他身边。  
正式演出时光彩夺目的他，窝在家里时闲适安逸的他，拥有两个统一而又割裂的人格的王，让我同时陷入了与两个人的单向恋爱之中。王不在时，每天都有很多事情要忙，Knights和王都不是会让粉丝闲下来的当红艺人。一旦他回来这间工作室，我便推迟所有日程，只围着他一个人转。这是一种理想化的生活状态，做之前甚至没有认真规划过，但我还是尽力办到了。  
我萌生了把这个据点打造成王舒适区以外的舒适区的荒谬想法。

那次酒精作用下擦枪走火之后，我们又互相帮过好几次，每次我都以忘记准备防护措施为借口不肯做到最后一步。  
王讨厌中途半端的事。“为什么你总是把我当成小孩子一样对待，明明我早百年前就已经成年了？你明明也忍得很辛苦，是在害怕什么吗？”一次结束后，他不依不挠地追问。  
我找不到充分的理由和退路，只好想了个折中的办法，哄着他说下次泡澡时试试吧。王皱皱鼻子，勉为其难采纳了我的进言。

王太坦荡，我在他面前总是自惭形秽的。

热水放满了，王迫不及待地跳了进去，水随着他的动作一层层漫出。  
我迈进浴缸，坐到他身后。浴缸狭小，我一坐下就像拥住了他整个人，不知该如何安放手脚。情急之下，我憋出一句先洗澡，洗完了再慢慢来，王一个灵巧的转身，元气满满地应了。我们靠得太近，他这一回身直接往我怀里钻一样，害我紧张得心跳漏了一拍。  
他深吸一口气沉入水中，只露出眼睛。水里开始冒泡泡了，他哗啦啦地坐起身伸出两条胳膊，意思是好了，全身都打湿了，可以开始擦沐浴乳了☆  
知道他怕冷，泡进热水后想再站起身去拿洗浴用品太为难他了，我替他代劳了。挤出一点分别抹在他手臂上和背部，我只负责抹匀背部，剩下的怎么说都不肯帮他了。他了然一笑，听话地自己开动了。  
囫囵洗刷过后，我们浸泡在热水里的时间不短了，他像煮熟了似的通体嫣红，脑袋昏昏沉沉地犯晕，手脚与我交缠，不满地发出哼哼声催我快点开始。  
我的手搭在他的后背，这次真的是拥他入怀的姿势，尽可能地将身体贴近，好让手指够到他的臀部。食指试探性地攀爬到入口边沿，引得他微不可察地激灵了一下。一面按压一面向内部侵入，灼热柔嫩的触感和外部温水完全区分开来，怀里的身躯也随之战栗。加入中指后，我暗暗担心等会儿可能还是会让他受伤。热水浴明显让扩张动作顺利了不少，手指进入前就已经充分软化，但毕竟不是用来做这种事的部位。  
王察觉到我仍然磨磨蹭蹭踌躇不前，嗷呜一口张嘴咬在了我的肩膀，我条件反射搂紧了他。他挣脱我，半跪在我面前，居高临下地捧起我的脸，垂眸看我。  
“为什么你要做到这种地步呢，明明不这么做也没关系的……”王的眼里有怜惜、不忍和无奈，让我越发无地自容。  
“虽然你拼命忍耐勉强自己的表情很新奇，但是，可能的话，我还是不想看到你痛苦的样子，特别是为了我。”  
“我是你一个人的王，不是吗？那么作为你的国王大人，我允许你了。”  
话音未落，一个薄如蝉翼的吻落在了我的眉间，他的鬓发挠痒痒似的掠过我的眼皮。头顶仿佛升起了一个圣洁光环，遍布我心的毒素渐渐褪去。  
这次换我伸出双手捧住他的脸，半蹲起身离开水面，重新加深这个吻。我们唇舌交缠，呼吸交融，难舍难分。沐浴乳的香味早已晕开，雾汽萦绕在周身不分彼此，滚滚热潮涌入四肢百骸，仿佛要将他嵌入我的身体一般，我紧紧拥抱着他，直至吻毕。  
趁着王晕晕乎乎大脑缺氧将他翻了个身让他扶着瓷砖墙，一手箍牢他的腰，一手握着自己的分身抵住入口，在他耳边叮嘱最后一遍：“如果疼了一定要让我知道，我会立刻停下。”不等他给出回应，开始往里送。王双腿打颤，几乎要站不住，双手勉力撑在身体两侧，大口大口地喘着气，喉咙里发出细微短促的低吟，眼中盈满泪水的样子十分可怜。甬道内紧得生疼，只容许我半指半指地前行。他一定很疼，因为连我都觉得窒息般难受，可他从始至终都没有开口。  
终于全部没入后，我长出一口气，满头的汗水分不清是被浴室蒸汽熏的还是因为方才一番屏息艰苦出的。我紧贴他的后背，腾出来的一只手掰过他的脸与他亲吻。又向下探去拢起被打击到的小国王，手法轻缓地揉捻按抹，想为他转移注意力，缓解痛楚。  
等到他僵直的身体慢慢放松下来，不再是紧紧咬合分毫不让的状态了，我尝试着向外抽离，内壁却像有意识般纠缠上来，只好小心翼翼原路送回。他将一只手覆在我放在他腰间的手上，递给我一个虚弱迷蒙的眼神，是在示意我不要顾及他。可是只有我一个人食髓知味太不公平，我要让他先兴奋起来。蜻蜓点水地亲吻他的侧脸，吮噬他日常被鬓发遮住的耳垂，一寸一寸游移过他线条优美的下颌、发梢缠绕的后颈，他纤细的肩膀、后背的蝴蝶骨，所有我够得着的他的身体部位，我用尽浑身解数取悦他、讨好他，令他情动。王的喘息变得粗重，我感受到里面也稍稍起了变化，变得湿热而绵软了，甚至王自己都开始无意识地摆动腰肢，大概是在找更舒服的角度吧。  
我当然不甘落后，这一次就是正式的了。手掌垫着他的额头隔开墙壁，我开始动作。他的身体还是会随着我靠近或抽离而前仰后合，用一只手臂很难固定住他，我只能覆上全身来压制，设法将他钉在原地。逐步加大动作幅度和力道后，粗暴而不规则的撞击拍打声渐渐刺耳，回荡在高温的密闭空间内，盖过了他带哭腔的细碎呻吟。情热蒸腾出与周围空气相等的温度，仿佛要一同融化在这浩渺宇宙中仅可容纳我们二人的角落里。  
快要到释放的时候，我重新握住他的分身，手指翻弄快速撸动，他的后面也跟着收紧。他率先抵达了。我想要提前退出，却被包裹着我的内壁阵阵绞动所刺激，一部分射在里面了，粘稠的液体顺着腿根汩汩淌下来的淫靡景象令人心惊。急急捞起双腿彻底虚软无力直直倒下的王，和他一起坐回浴缸。水有些凉了，不知是热晕了还是太过激烈，王气若游丝地哼哼唧唧了几声，任我摆布替他清理。  
“刚刚……痛吗？”我擦干他的身体，用浴袍严严实实地裹住他，不确定地发出疑问。“一点都不痛哦！反而很舒服，非常舒服！开心地想唱歌了~♫~♪~♩~”明明已经疲惫地快撑不开眼皮了，他还是笑声朗朗，认真地回答了我。

把出浴后全身暖呼呼的王安放在铺好的被褥里，细心掖好被角。他似乎累到了，双目紧闭，呼吸绵长，平日里轮廓凌厉的眼角也因此变得柔和无害。我去浴室继续收拾残局。  
等我回到他身边，发现被子已经掀开铺平，他梦游一般闭着眼睛悠悠地来回打滚。听闻我的动静，他一骨碌翻身坐起抱住我的腰，两眼放光地说：“再来一次吧，人类的结合方式太有趣了，超越了我的想象，我要把刚刚在我妄想中炸裂开来的绚烂图景再演奏一遍！”似乎不满于要抬着头说话的姿势，他干脆站了起来，拉着我的手慢慢摸索着探入那个仍保持着扩张状态的位置，沙哑的声音里饱含发现宝藏般的惊喜快乐。  
王的亲口邀约比任何催情剂都要有效，我当然说好，不住亲吻他的脸颊逗得他直笑，一边将他按倒在凌乱的被褥上，解开的浴袍被他踢飞，我耐心而缓慢地再次进入了他。  
离开浴室许久，皮肤的高温已然平息，现在的他是饱满的粉白色，像蒸熟后去壳的可食节肢动物的肉。我把他抱坐起来，面对面相拥，他柔若无骨的双臂虚搭在我肩上，全身的重心落在我们相连的部分。扶住他的腰微微举高，快要脱离之际又自顾自放手，任他下落时被迅速重新撑满。完全不受控的过程引发了王的抗议：“啊！好狡猾！坏心眼！不要戏弄我！”  
他可能不知道此刻他的语气毫无威慑力，无异于撒娇般的嗔斥在我周遭卷起震耳欲聋的风暴，化作狂乱的呼啸声摧毁我仅存的理性和自我。这一次我更为投入和动情，最终以他真正精疲力尽沉沉睡去告终。

在王与我之间的这段关系里，灵魂残缺的是我，得以填充的也是我。我用我对他的全部爱意盈满我自己。他在我眼前时，眼里只有他；他不在我眼前时，满心都是他。  
他是我的温柔宇宙，我是在他手心转动的星球，即便我曾一度脱轨，最终还是会被他的引力所捕获。  
他是我的小王子，也是我的玫瑰。而我是他的狐狸。  
他不是为我而生，我却只为他而活。

越完满越害怕失去。

直到某一天，王带回了一位朋友，我掩耳盗铃自欺欺人的理想生活终于走到了尽头。

濑名泉。


	4. Chapter 4

做了一个噩梦，梦见媒体曝光了我和王的事。  
最初只是一张背影模糊的two shot，却足以掀起轩然大波。  
王的公众形象岌岌可危，私联粉丝、出柜疑云、虚假营业、信用破产、偶像失格，舆论责难愈演愈烈，并逐步波及Knights整个组合和其他人。  
焦虑和惊惧之下，我主动去找了媒体，爆料说我手中有王过去高中黑历史的把柄，王是被我胁迫才和我在一起，我甚至还要求王利用他的人脉和资源让我出道，让我重返偶像界。  
我交出了几段音频文件，里面是我和王谈及王目前工作的对话，也包括了“要不然我也干脆出个道吧？”之类的玩笑话。证据确凿，足以被立案侦查。

“没错啊，我是为了利用他才接近他，玩弄他叫他离不开我他才会答应我更多的要求啊，让他的经纪公司签下我、让我出道、为我量身定制曲子、把我捧红，这就是我的目的啊。”  
“为什么这么做？当然是因为我嫉妒他们啊！明明我们所有人都出身梦之咲，我和他们都出身于Chess，凭什么他们能登顶，我却只配活得像条不见天日的蛆虫？”

我嚣张恶毒的言论被刊印、传播，被谩骂、诅咒，发酵成最坏最恶的后果。一切发展如我所愿，我代替王成为漩涡中心，堪堪拉住了逼至悬崖边境退无可退摇摇欲坠的王。  
王来探视被收监的我，他的眼中映出我残忍的笑容，我吐出沾染剧毒的话语，一遍一遍告诉他，因为我恨你，一直以来我都恨着你，我从来都不是真心，从头到尾都只是在利用你。  
王没有反应，只是无声无息地看着我，无动于衷得像一个没有心的机械人偶。  
我都快要笑僵了，为什么他还不走？每说一个字我都会感受到锥心刺骨的剧痛。  
下一秒梦强行中止了，我终于惊醒。

录音当然是没有的，也没有所谓的高中黑历史把柄，也没有开过出道做偶像的玩笑。但梦中的恨意是真实的，那些恨意产生的痛苦也是真实的。  
王，我的王啊，你恨我吗？你恨过我吗？这是我到死都不会问出口的问题。

在濑名君意外造访之前，我已经隐隐意识到这样下去是不行的，王花在这里的时间越多，被发现的风险越大。这个想法每次一冒头，我都怀着侥幸心理打压下去了，继续装聋作哑粉饰太平。

那天正好是Knights去录音室收录新单曲的日子，预计早早就能收工，王发来邮件说想吃火锅。濑名君和他一起回来，甫一进门，看到的是正在厨房准备火锅食材的我，震惊得半天回不过神。很快他认出了我，指着我问王：“你怎么和他在交往？你不知道他是谁吗？你忘了过去他和他们那群人做过什么事了吗？你怎么还是记吃不记打？”  
王有点不高兴，赌气说我知道他是谁，我很清楚我在和谁交朋友，过去是什么样的不代表现在也是什么样的，他很好，我很喜欢他。濑名君没有和他争论，而是看向我，心平气和地邀请我到门外一叙。  
我点点头，端着铺好了食材的半成品火锅放到客厅里的被炉上，开着了电磁炉开始煮，对王说火锅很快就会熟，饿的话可以先吃起来。王没有看我，像个不敢面对老师来家访的小学生。他知道接下来濑名君会说什么。我随着濑名君走到玄关的时候，身后传来王低低的声音。他说，别太欺负他。

濑名君作为知名模特，在国际上已有相当的名声，私底下也难掩通身低调奢华的气派，散发着生人勿近的威压。  
我们走到门外，他侧身站立，漂亮的眼睛不曾看我。他淡淡开口道：“那家伙……れおくん，这段时间有点反常。他随心所欲惯了，每次收录结束后玩失踪是常有的事。只是，以前他是到处瞎逛还会迷路给经纪人添一堆麻烦，现在却像有固定住处的正常人，也不惹是生非了。平时好像还和什么人保持联系的样子。我们都担心他交女朋友了，担心他这么大的事也不向事务所报备，问他他就像听了什么天大的笑话似的笑个不停，笑完了说完全没有的事。我不信，才要求来一探究竟。确实如他所说，并不是交了女朋友。”  
他停顿了一下，短促地笑了一声，不含任何笑意。他终于将目光投向我，精致的脸上仍然没有表情。他声音低沉，一字一句地对我说：“れおくん或许忘了，我可是记得的，我记得一清二楚。你要清楚你的罪过，你要是敢伤害他，至少我是不会放过你的。  
“别以为你看上去好像改过自新重新做人了，我是不会信的。你这种只知道不劳而获得过且过混吃等死的人，根本不懂れおくん那种天才的世界。  
“他是天才，他从一降生就和你我不是同类物种。  
“他不是那种你可以招之即来挥之即去的人，他不是你可以玩弄感情、喜新厌旧、想逃走了就可以扔掉不管的人，他不是你的所有物，他不属于你一个人。  
“他不是你以为的好用的人，只要取悦他他就会带给你财富和地位。  
“他是天才也是怪胎，你忍得了一时忍不了一世。你最终还是会厌倦他、畏惧他、憎恶他，拍拍屁股溜之大吉，你有没有想过一旦你这么做了，他会变成什么样？  
“你只是心血来潮对他产生了兴趣，摆布他、谄媚他，总有一天你会厌倦，到时候你会对他造成什么样的伤害，你有没有想过？我绝不容许这种事情发生。  
“你，如果不打算陪他到最后，或者没有信心陪他到最后，我奉劝你，尽早离开他。”

“れおくん主意大得很，他下的决定谁都没法轻易动摇，”离开之前，他态度冷淡地警告我，“我不想再和那家伙吵架了，特别是为了你这种人。对他我是无能为力的，对你，我只盼你，早日认清你自己，好自为之。”

我知道的，我一早就明白会有人来捅破这层窗户纸，不是濑名君也会是其他人。不，也就只有濑名君有立场说这些话了吧，毕竟那时候是他陪着王一起受难。除了王，受伤最深的就是他了。他来警告我，再天经地义不过了。他知道不管外界发生什么事，王都会受到伤害。他关心的是王本身。

王从一开始就不属于我，最后也不会。这种事，我早就知道了。

火锅里的食材已经煮得烂熟，汤汁都快要煮干了，王却一筷未动。“セナ叫我藏好了，说我应该知道身为偶像最不应该做的是什么。”火锅冒出的热汽遮住了他的脸，看不清他的表情。“嗯，是啊。濑名君很操心你的事。”我盛了一小碟肉和蔬菜放到他的面前。我们默契地不再交谈，开始吃这一顿俨然无滋无味的火锅。

收拾完厨房后，我在阳台找到了趴在栏杆发着呆的王。他没头没脑地来了一句“我又让セナ生气了”。  
我说濑名君没有在生你的气，他是在担心你。心中却想濑名君看到我的时候眼里明明是惊恐，他害怕历史重演，他害怕王再度被我这样的人伤害。  
王把下半张脸埋在交叠的手臂中，闷闷地说：“我又让セナ担心了，我不该让他担心的。  
“セナ和我并肩走过了很多风风雨雨，他会和我并肩战斗到最后一刻。  
“我们是一生的战友、荣辱与共的骑士，我们相互扶持，彼此把自己的背安心交付给对方，我们会持续战斗到精疲力竭再也握不住手中的剑为止。”  
我想打断他，却想不出该说什么。脱口而出的是支离破碎不成语句的残响。  
“难道我就不行吗？……难道我……不可以吗？”  
王惊讶地抬起头看向了我。微弱的光线里，他剔透的眼眸流转着难解的愁绪。

我明白我早已丧失成为你的战友的资格，那么至少，让我虔诚侍奉你吧。  
用我低微的、卑劣的余生，侍奉我今生唯一的国王大人吧。

王很快又出国了，这次他将在不同的国家进行大型的个人作品巡演，为期三个月。  
我开始反复做同一个噩梦，梦见身穿梦之咲制服的人排着队指着我，一个接一个大声地喊：“是你害死了他！他原本可以长命百岁的！”  
一日，我终于下定决心收拾了我所有的行李，搬离了这间工作室。我尽可能消抹掉我留下过的全部痕迹，试图拨回指针，将我和王曾经共同欢笑过、温存过、亲密无间过的这个空间还原成一切未曾发生前的模样。

我给王留了一封长信，连同钥匙一并放在被炉上。不敢去想象王回来后打开门会是什么样的表情，趁着窒息般的痛苦还未大肆涌上心头，我咬咬牙走出了门，带上了门把。  
我再也打不开这扇门了。

致亲爱的国王大人：

原谅我不告而别，原谅我没来迎接你的凯旋。如果你不肯原谅我，不，我想你一定不会原谅我，不过，我还是希望你能看完这封信，看完后再继续生我的气吧。  
我曾经是个多么无药可救的人啊。我原以为，我永远无法偿还曾经对你犯下的罪，过去对你的背叛、对你的伤害，是终我一生注定要背负的悔恨和愧疚，终我一生只能身处火刑的炼狱，承受狱火的炙烤，永世不得翻身。我是月球永恒背对地球的那一面，永生不见天日。  
我从未想过我能与你重逢，但奇迹发生了。你再度出现在我生命里，成为我的光、我的救赎，连接起我的过去和未来。你手持利剑为我拨云见日，我的世界从此只由你来描绘。  
是你让我重获新生。  
我心存无上感激。

可实际上我不该出现的，我不该私自带走你，带你偏离轨道。  
也许你会说，总会有两全其美的办法的，总会有办法解决这个问题。是啊，也许会有办法，但我不想你为了我费心。因为你是如此善良温柔，你宁可自己受伤也不希望身边的人伤心失望。我知道王不是轻易会被击败的人，但做不到不是王能力不足，不是王的错。王没有任何过错。从头到尾都是我利用了王，我利用了你的温柔，利用了你的爱。一直以来都是我利用你的温柔死皮赖脸留在你身边。  
你是偶像，你生存的偶像世界自有一套完整的逻辑规则，没有人可以打破，我也不想看到王为了我试图去打破。如果因为我，你不能再自由自在创作音乐，因为我而连累Knights，连累Knights的其他成员，你一定不想见到这样的结果吧？我不能自私地毁掉你。我不能再次毁掉你。

“离开你”的想法好几次浮上心头，每当我想要告诉你，每当我鼓起勇气，怯懦如我却始终不知该如何开口。此刻，你身在大洋彼岸，我们正天各一方，只有在这时我才能够正视自己，把我对你的爱恋和思念好好地传达给你。

王可能不知道，其实我都有去看王的演唱会。每次和王的其他粉丝们身处同一空间，和她们一起为你应援、欢呼、激动地大叫时，我既感到无比安心，又被深深的罪恶感折磨。是我害你背上了欺骗粉丝、背叛粉丝的罪名，即使她们都被蒙在鼓里。

王，我有没有在你心里留下小小的一席之地呢？如果可以，我多希望你像爱着所有人那样，分一点点爱情给我啊。我是Chess的沉疴痼疾，是Knights的剑下亡魂，我从不奢望有像濑名君还有Knights那样的地位。你记得我的名字，记得我这个人，我就已经可以瞑目了。  
还好你没有爱上我，还好你还没有习惯我，现在修正错误还来得及。我比任何人都要清楚，你会爱上身边每一个爱你的人。如果我一直待在你身边，我想，最终你也会爱上我吧？但是这不可以，你的爱属于每一个爱你的人，我不能私吞独占。  
你属于所有爱着你的人，不是只属于我一个人的王。我没有资格霸占你，我不应该也不可以霸占你。我绝不能带走你任何一部分。

和你在一起的这段时光，是我人生中最珍贵的宝物，永远在我心底熠熠生辉。  
我已经从你这里得到足够多的爱，我已经比任何人都要富足。  
我知道不能再这样下去，这些日子是我偷来的，总有一天我要还回去，物归原主。  
现在是时候该还回去了。

我从一开始就不在你的未来蓝图，我是一个意外的不速之客，而你要回归正轨，我也会继续围绕着你转动。  
忘了我吧，回去吧，回到你本应所处的地方。  
你是永远与清澈无瑕相衬的完美偶像，遇到我只是你做的一个梦、一段妄想、一颗平行宇宙里发生的小小插曲。  
如果有一天你不再是偶像了，当你从偶像界退役了，如果你还能想起我，如果那时你还记得我，我会前来见你。我是你永远的仆从，向你誓忠、为你效劳。

原谅我直到最后还是这样懦弱，不敢面对你愤怒受伤的眼神，只顾自己逃走，以为留下一封信就能洗清罪孽，把所有苦果扔给你独自承受。看，我就是这样一个卑鄙的人。  
我不奢求你的原谅，恨我吧，最好你能忘了我，我只是一个无足轻重的小角色，不值得你费神牢记。你有更重要的事要做，你还要继续为这个世界带去你的音乐和爱。  
如果你愿意记得我，那也请你忘掉我带给你的伤害和痛苦。我不是故意想要伤害你，我最不愿伤害的就是你。  
如果没有与你重逢，我的人生只会加速堕落，堕落是不会自发停止的。你拯救了一个濒临腐烂溃败的人，因为有你我才能在这里，以一个人的姿态重新开始好好活着。  
你是无可替代的耀眼光芒。如果可以，我多想留下啊。我一点也不想离开你，我不愿离你而去。即使是不被允许的恋情，我也想留在你身边。  
这份无法实现的爱带给我温柔的痛苦，扎根盘踞在我整颗灵魂之上。我们共度的点点滴滴将永不褪色，伴随我的一生。  
如果重来一次，我还是会选择在那天前去见你，看你在街角怡然自得地弹唱，我一定会再一次，深深地爱上你。

我爱你，全世界我只希望你幸福。你的幸福就是我最大的幸福。  
我爱你，今后我也会一直爱着你。你要知道你永远是被爱的。

即使你不在我身边，你的歌依然会带给我勇气。你谱写下的传递幸福的歌声，永远是我的指路明灯。

对不起啊王，最后的最后，我还是伤害了你。

正文完


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight for real heart

***  
月永：我的室友不告而别了  
濑名：咳，れおくん前阵子养了一只……猫  
月永：回到家发现房间里空荡荡的，就算是我也会难过的  
濑名：咳，那只猫比较黏他  
朱樱：说起来，以前在学校时确实有很多猫非常黏レオさん  
鸣上：是说以前弓道场收养过的小猫吧，レオくん还给它们起了Knights的名字，合起来就是喵次了呢  
月永：我现在一有空就在附近找他  
鸣上：啊啦，小猫为什么会离家出走呢，会不会只是出去贪玩，不久就会自己回来了呢  
朔间：也许小猫咪迷了路，被别的好心人收养了哦？  
濑名：你有找猫的闲心不如好好背台词，可别在剧团排练时临场发挥即兴改剧本了，莲巳抱怨过好几回了  
月永：かるるるる！都是灵感自己冒出来的！不改不行！  
…………  
***

在很长一段时间里，我甚至不敢看Knights的节目和采访。我害怕自己会不自觉追寻月永レオ面上流露出来的情绪，害怕自己会擅自解读这些情绪，擅自给它们下定义。失望、愤怒、冷漠，亦或是平静无波，无论哪种都不是我有勇气面对和承受的。  
无论是哪种情绪，都不可能是真实的，不可能是他允许自己显露在镜头面前的。只可能是我的臆想。  
因为我临阵脱逃了，我背叛了我曾宣誓效忠永生侍奉的国王陛下。  
而他是职业的现役偶像，我比任何人都清楚，他不会重蹈覆辙。如果有朝一日他认为自己不再有能力当一个合格的偶像，他会直接消失，而不是半吊子的拖泥带水，给粉丝们徒增不安和猜疑。  
至于我给他造成的伤害，他更不可能在公开场合中表露出来。他一直是个被伤害后只会选择惩罚放逐自己的人，不擅长将疼痛转移，不擅长发泄、迁怒、嫁祸、报复。偶尔他会像个普通人一样，图一时口舌之快，但在下一秒他就后悔了，然后将自己置于无边无际的悔恨之中。  
我注视着他，目光追随着他的身影，我想要全心全意去感受他的喜怒哀乐。如果连这点对他的了解都不具备的话，我有什么颜面自称是他的粉丝，也根本不配留在他身边了。  
上面的这段采访出自一份TV杂志的常规连载栏目，篇幅不长，Knights的成员们随意谈论了几句自己的近况。小小豆腐块中泄露出的危险信号令我心惊。我想象着他说这些话时的表情，也许是面无表情的，也许是呆滞迟钝的，眼睛里光彩全失。其他人费尽心思替他打掩护、转移话题，他不是不领了情，慢慢闭了闭眼睛，乖顺地变回那个精力旺盛的月永レオ了。  
幸好他的队友们都是温柔的人，愿意包容他的任性，愿意伸出手将快要脱轨的他拉回既定路线。  
明明一切都是我的错。我是那块突兀地出现在他既定轨道上的绊脚石，我是强行闯入他内心世界的不和谐音。他发现了我，矫正了我，磨平了我，升华了我，我却头也不回地逃走了。在破坏了那个世界的生态平衡之后，也带走了他曾无私给予的信赖和温暖。

我换掉了常用的邮件地址。在我离开之后，王只给我发过两条讯息，一条问我去哪里了，一条说会等着我回来。不知道他是怀着怎样的心情打下这些字符的，又是以怎样的心情将我从此放置了。曾经担心我一走了之会给他造成难以挽回的伤害，不敢登录旧的邮箱，害怕收到写满了他情绪崩溃的求救信号。然而他一反常态的克制，让我稍稍安了心。他不该等我的，他是不会等我的，他有那么多事情要做，有那么多爱他的人在等着他。他不会为任何人停留。  
他没有由于我的过失放任自己影响到日常工作，他那么努力地把负面情绪压制到最低限度，呈现出几近完美的专业意识。我不知道他花费了多大代价才做到的这一步，而我是最没有资格评判他做得好坏与否的那一个。  
王说现在一有空就会在附近找我。在那些歌迷们最为活跃的社交平台上确实有很多相关目击。他去了各种我曾经出现过的地方堵人。王很迷糊，我想他应该记不清我曾带他去过何处，而我也早已不在那个街区活动了，他注定无功而返。由于他的频繁露面被当成了月永推的朝圣胜地，当地的野猫也陆陆续续被送去了流浪动物救助站，渐渐地，他也就不再经常出现在那里了。  
我似乎可以心安理得地躲在远处，继续远远地看着他，无望地、酸涩地、悄无声息地爱他。

◇  
今年的全国巡回演唱会开始了。我去了在北国举办的第二站。冰天雪地里的巨蛋演唱会，Knights最大限度地调动起了歌迷们的热情，驱散了空气中的寒意。我没有买到arena席，在详尽收集研究了上一站的repo后，买到了靠近花车通路的站票。  
演唱会进行到下半场，增加了不少和歌迷的互动环节。Article of Faith的间奏部分时每个人登上各自的花车，沿着通路与歌迷们一一招手，按照应援扇上写的要求一个接一个做饭撒。  
王的花车从不远处缓缓驶来，追光灯打在他身上，演出服被照得闪闪发亮，却仍远远不及他脸上笑容的一分一毫。  
我们全都身处阴影之中，他应该无法一一辨认歌迷们的脸，活泼的“呜啾~”和乖巧的wink交替进行。当载着他的花车经过我面前时，他看向了我，看向了我所在的区域。  
地球的转动仿佛变慢了，巨蛋里回荡着的音响声欢呼声也纷纷远离，只有他是唯一的光源，只有他是唯一的斑斓色彩，我也只听得到他的声音。他的眼睛里流光溢彩。  
整个过程大约持续了三秒钟。那是无比漫长接近永恒的三秒钟。全世界仿佛只剩下他与我两个人。哪怕曾与他亲密无间耳鬓厮磨过，名为月永レオ的偶像和名为“我”的歌迷在万人级别的演唱会现场里像这样奇迹般四目相对，依然是无可取代的珍贵体验。  
不知哪位先人偶像曾经说过，演唱会是一个没有敌人的空间场所。  
今天的王也在全心全意地享受着与歌迷们一同创造的演唱会吧。

◇  
一年临近尾声，都市的繁华街道换上了喜庆的圣诞色装饰。年末年初是名人们最忙碌的时期，各类电视节目要推出年末特辑、年终盘点，哪一场都不是王能够缺席的。  
某个音番的年末特别节目为Knights准备了六本木特设露天舞台，抽中番协的歌迷们可以进入到内场和Knights进行近距离互动。  
我没法进到内场，只能站在最外围望着电视台的大屏幕转播。

演出候场待机时，Knights的成员们站在灯光照不清的角落里。王的脸上晦暗不明，看不出表情，可能只是正式上场前的off状态，减少不必要的精力消耗；又像是正在积蓄着一场未知的风暴，仿佛变回了梦之咲二年级暴君时期的那个他。

除了今年披露的最新单曲以外，他们在现场直播的演出中久违地表演了Fight for Judge。  
这是他们早期的大热舞曲之一，走位缤纷缭乱，全身动作较多，和另一首大热的抒情歌曲Silent Oath截然不同。  
我的国王陛下，每一个动作都做到了标准到位，每一个细节都做到了无可指摘，举手投足间尽显流畅洒落。  
幽蓝的舞台之上，他是如此明亮的一束红色火焰。

这首歌需要跳整场，所以没有和歌迷互动的饭撒环节，他其实可以全程保持一张淡漠的扑克脸。镜头切换到他的部分时，他扶着耳麦望向镜头之外的观众们，笑意渲染的眼尾微微上挑。  
可是他看起来并不开心。我知道他不开心时的模样。莹绿色的眼睛屏障了他内心的真实情绪，也许很多人会因此认为，这个气质冷峻的月永レオ愈发撩人心弦了。

神使鬼差地，我拿出手机登上了旧的邮箱，心一横眼一闭，向那个仿佛编入了外星语的邮件地址发送了一条新讯息：  
「Fight for Judge，跳得很好」

◇  
我到达的时候，一个发色鲜艳的小人儿已经在目的地等着我了。他特地站在路灯的背光处，直到看见了我，他才走入昏暗的灯光之下。  
他穿着深色的加长款羽绒服，下半张脸畏寒般埋在围巾里，露出一双警觉的猫眼，不显眼极了。只有黄昏色的脑袋彰显了他独有的存在感。  
我胆怯地止住了脚步，原地踌躇了好一会儿。他也不急，把两只手从衣服口袋里伸出来，凑到嘴边呼呼地吹了几口热气。我看到他的鼻子已经冻得通红。  
没等大脑下达指令，两条腿擅自动了起来，朝着他的方向一步一打滑地跑了过去。  
“……外面这么冷，为什么不进屋里等？”毫无仪式感地，这就是久别重逢后我和他说的第一句话。  
“呣呣、我想到你应该没有钥匙，如果你来了这里却见不到我，你也不会去敲门，又要走掉了……”走近了才看清楚，他应该是下了场就立刻赶回来了，脸上的妆都还没来得及卸完。  
我感到眼圈一热， 硬生生忍住了，用颤抖的手指拉开大衣两侧把他围住。他顺势抱紧了我的腰，紧得像是要嵌进我的身体里那样。胸口的衣料被滚烫的液体染湿。  
他闷闷地说了一句什么， 细微的声音被冬夜里的寒风毫不留情地吹散了。  
我低下头对他说，回去吧、王様。

我没能听清的那句话是：太好了，这次的你是真的。

◇  
走进屋里，久无人住的房间似乎比屋外更冷清。我凭着记忆摸索着打开了灯，眼前骤然一亮，竟不是我想象中的荒芜景象，屋子里挂满了热热闹闹的圣诞装饰品，客厅的墙角甚至安放着一棵高至天花板的圣诞树。  
“啊，是Ruka碳来过了。她说圣诞期间我有工作不能回家里过，至少要让我过夜的地方有圣诞气息，就要走了我在市区里所有工作室的钥匙。”王一边解释，一边径直走向了那棵圣诞树，树下堆放着他的家人们提前为他准备好的圣诞礼物。  
妹妹真是个体贴哥哥的好孩子啊。心中感慨着，随口接过话茬：“元日没有安排工作吧？会和家人一起度过吗？”  
“嗯，已经计划好一家人去温泉旅行了。”王拆掉了他提早两周的圣诞礼物：一套全新的滑雪帽和滑雪镜，某个系列的歌剧集，还有一件手工编织的连帽衫。  
我局促不安地站在玄关，开始后悔一时冲动空着手来见他，又捉摸不透他对我的想法。  
他没等到我和他一起走进客厅，疑惑地回头看我，见我一副窝囊样气不打一处来：“你到底要躲我躲到什么时候？”  
羽绒服的下摆限制了他的行动速度，他跌跌撞撞地跑回玄关，抬头怒视我，忿忿道：“你这家伙，还是个男人吗？是男人就不要磨磨蹭蹭的！”  
我愧疚地垂下了头，在他严厉的审视下艰难地迈出了第一步。

“等等！站住！停下！不要动！我有话说！”  
我想先去打开暖气，他却突然开了口。布料摩擦的悉悉索索声绕到了我的面前，他一声不吭地盯牢了我的脸。  
过了许久他才放松了表情，随之放松下来的还有原先的攻击性。  
他说，虽然我不擅长记住人，可一旦记住了，也很难忘掉。  
他说，你不告而别，给我留下了这——么深的一个空洞。  
他说，从那时起，洞里开始传出悲伤的旋律，哀婉的、凄冷的，每次听到我都会泪流不止。  
他说，这个房间曾经堆满了记录那些旋律的乐谱，都是不能发表的废稿，Ruka碳帮我收起来了吧。  
他说，我让自己忙于工作，想填补那个洞口。只要堵上它，我就不会再听到了吧。但是失败了。  
他说，我不知道该去问谁，到底该怎么做，那些旋律才会消失。  
他说，就算是现在，你重新出现在我面前了，那些旋律也没有停下。

他苦苦思索着如何组织语言，对他来说，语言组织比作曲难多了。我无法回答他的每一句话，只能喃喃自语般重复着对不起。  
“你这家伙，不要一个劲地道歉啊！你不欠我，你只不过是离开了我……”  
他又开始流泪。他紧紧地闭着双眼，泪水停不下来。  
哭声越来越大，他蹲了下去，蜷缩着身体，哭得像只做了噩梦的小动物。

我以为只要我忍痛狠心离开他，就能为他带去安然无恙。我以为只要给他足够的时间，终有一天他会恢复平静安宁。我大错特错了。  
我所做的一切都是徒劳无功，得到的只有摔得粉身碎骨血肉模糊的感情。  
我带给他的是永远无法消弭的痛苦。他依然在镜头面前、歌迷面前扮演着毫无破绽的完美偶像月永レオ，哪怕他自己的心已经千疮百孔。  
我不知道该如何安慰他，赌咒发誓说再也不走了，再也不逃了。在他说不要我之前，我绝不会擅自离开他了。  
他拼命摇头，说他不信。他的那双眼睛曾经波光流转，如今却成了坏掉的水龙头，想流干身体里每一滴水分。 

我没有办法了，只好捧起他哭得一塌糊涂的脸亲了上去。没等我尝到泪水的咸腥味，他就毫不客气地咬破了我探入他口中的舌尖，疼得我下意识缩了回来，血腥味在口腔中迅速弥漫开来。他用哭得红肿的眼睛狠狠地瞪了我一眼，站起身撇下我跑去了卫生间。  
等到他再次出现在我面前时，他已经把自己收拾干净了。大哭后的眼眶和鼻子还是通红通红的，眼神变回了澄澈明亮。  
他做了一次深呼吸，带着鼻音哑声说道：“你不用向我保证‘再也不离开了’或是‘再也不走了’之类的话，你本来就是自由的，你的去留只由你自己来决定。但是拜托了，下一次，如果下一次你还是想要离开，一定要告诉我，一定一定要提前和我说，告诉我你真正的想法。让我来想办法解决，你所有的不安，你的担忧，你的困扰，一定要告诉我啊。我只知道你因为爱我，为了留在我身边付出了多大的努力，我都知道。可是你从来不说原来你在担心自己会拖累我，原来待在我身边也会给你带来痛苦。是我的错，我还不够强大，我还不足以完完全全地保护好你。  
“所以你看，我还在做偶像，我已经不再像以前那么任性了，因为我喜欢当偶像，我也想当好偶像。如果我能够向你证明，无论发生什么事，我都会好好地贯彻偶像之道，我会始终如一地对偶性这个身份、这份职业负责到底，你是不是就愿意相信，你不会连累到我了呢？你看，我都被你甩过一次了，也没有放弃自己啊。  
“我没有追着你死缠烂打，我学会了克制、低调、缄默不语……我也没有刻意等你，因为不知道你还会不会回来，眼下只有做好自己的事。你说你会一直看着我，所以每时每刻我都在提醒着自己，我希望当你看到我的时候都是开心的，我不能让你担心，不能让你觉得‘我果然伤害到他了，离开他是正确的选择’，那样只会把你越推越远……  
“为什么今天你来联系我了？今晚我做了什么特别的事情吗？我不明白……你一定来看了今年的巡回演唱会对不对？今晚的我和以往的表现有什么不同吗？  
“我让你担心了吗？所以你才愿意回来了？难道我之前都想错了吗？”

这次轮到我泣不成声。  
我怎么能够忘记了呢？我深爱的这个人拥有一颗狮子般坚强的心。

不能再继续对自己说谎了。分开后活不下去的人只有我，离不开对方的人只有我，这种事早就明白了不是吗？没有王，我根本走不到今天，也根本不会有今天的我。  
在他明确表示不需要我之前，在他开口赶我走之前，我哪哪都不去了。  
我只想厚着脸皮留在他身边。

我拉起他的双手，把泪眼深深地埋进他小巧而温暖的手掌之中。

◇  
“我说啊……明天没有安排，后天起就完全没空了，你太会挑日子了。”  
“？”  
他说话时眼睛根本没在看我，我突然意识到王意有所指的是什么。  
“……要，一起进去洗澡吗？”  
“当然！”他看起来出乎意料的开心，终于找回了用娇气的语调直言不讳的一贯作风。  
语言传达不到的真意，音乐可以，身体也可以。

◇  
“……后天起就见不到你了吗？”  
“嗯！不过可以在电视上见到哦☆”  
“那，只能提前说了……”

Merry Christmas，我的国王陛下。  
以及，我回来了。


	6. 铅丹如焚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外1

整理王的衣柜时发现了一套出道队服，被他塞在角落里。保存状态良好，配饰手套小披风一应俱全。统共没放几身换洗家居服，衣柜却大得深不可测。往深处摸索了一番，果不其然挖到了配套的那双白靴。  
据我所知，王每年至少有一场舞台会用到出道队服。由Ensemble Square在东京巨蛋举办的四大事务所跨年Live，定番的年末年初大型盛宴Count Down Festival，十几队同世代当红偶像组合同台演出，可以说是全国全年最一票难求的演唱会了。群星荟萃大拼盘讲求形式轮新，但演出服统一都穿各自出道时的那一身。有一年是交换表演别团的代表作，Knights唱的是Eden的大hit舞曲，光辉骑士颠覆传统形象大跳热辣劲舞的强烈反差，引得粉丝们海啸般的尖叫声差点掀翻蛋顶。身着高洁英气骑士制服的月永レオ神色妩媚身姿妖娆的画面，单是闭上眼睛探出记忆的触角去唤醒，就会条件反射地心口发紧喉咙干渴。我匆匆掐断回忆，掩面自省。

为什么这么重要的演出服会被带回到不常住的工作室？而且一看就是随手一塞，从此就被抛到脑后了。每年至少穿一次的服装，想必会准备好几套备用，手里的这一份并不像是穿过几次的样子，大概也是以备不时之需吧。  
胡思乱想中，我揣着队服来到客厅，第N次开始了月永レオ历年Live精选个人鉴赏大会，首先就从那年的Ensemble Square Count Down Festival看起。

我把那段热舞设置了循环播放，一帧一帧翻来覆去看得醉生梦死，连王嚷嚷着“Guten Abend”推门而入都没注意。直到他凑到我跟前大力挥动双臂，才把我从恍惚中拽回现实。舞台上魅力全开的王和日常生活中的王是有明显落差的，我一时不慎还未调整好情绪，从上一秒的心旌荡漾跳水到怅然若失的面部表情变化被王逮了个正着。他居高临下抱着双臂，不满地说：“我本人都在你眼前了，难道还比不上陈年影像更吸引你吗？”  
我堆起笑脸打着哈哈试图转移话题：“王回来了啊，饿吗，要不要吃点什么？家里正好有食材，想吃的话很快就能做好。”王更加不开心了，鼓着腮帮子扭过头不看我：“不用了！在楽屋吃过便当回来的！”  
我轻叹一声，趁他没留神抓住了他的脚踝，他一个没站稳被我放倒在地毯上，肩膀牢牢按住无法动弹。这回换我居高临下看他受到惊吓的表情，心情很好地说：“是么？我倒是饿了，那正好轮到我开动了。”俯下身堵住了他慌忙想要出声的双唇。  
我们交换了一个尽可能长的深吻。王在这方面是容易动情的类型，很快便被亲得迷迷糊糊，全然忘记自己想要说什么了。反倒是我，我才注意到他今天穿着宽松闲适的卫衣，宽大的袖口、轻易显露的腰部、能窥探到锁骨的衣领，无一不在以示邀请。心猿意马开始走神，大脑飞速运转盘算着等会儿该从何下口。  
埋进他的颈部细细啃噬，双手来回摩挲他腰间微凉的皮肤，身体覆在他上方感受得到微弱的颤栗，彼此的灼热吐息使周身的空气渐渐升温。大概因为燥热难耐，他开始不自觉地小幅挣扎扭动，弄皱了身下的地毯。我趁胜追击，扯下裤腰探入他的里裤，他僵住了，情迷意乱的脸上空白了一秒。将下身的衣物褪至膝盖，发现小小国王早已悄然抬头，顶端正噙着一滴摇摇欲坠的液体。我挪到他的下方轻轻含住他，敏感部位落入湿热的口腔，这种不熟悉的知觉让他产生了危机感，脚跟抵住地毯胡乱使力往后退缩。我用手固定住他的双腿，口中动作不停，舌尖细致地舔过每一寸肌理，用行动告诉他不要害怕，他痉挛着一点点放松下来。  
他硬挺了许久，周身滚烫，形状鼓胀。正要蓄势待发之际，我忽地松了口，改用手掌不轻不重握住他，拇指堵住了出口。  
“呜哇！做什！么…放开我…放手啊…！”温度骤降，又不能顺势释放，他显然很不如意。惊呼过后，他抗议的声音软弱无力，眉头紧蹙看向我，眼里充满了质询。他的意志知道我并不会弄伤他，但身体还是会本能畏缩。  
“有一个小小的要求，王要是答应，我才会放你去。”  
“呜……到底是什么啊，我都答应还不行吗，快点让我去！”他像落在岸上的鱼渴求回到水里，细碎的啜泣透着可怜的意味，让我有些不忍心了。要是放在平时，王才没这么好说话，像这样要挟他来达成目的，更是想都别想。  
我怀着诡计得逞的窃喜，如他所愿释放了他。

为全身虚软脱力的王简单整理了衣服，亲了亲他因汗湿而沾上发丝的脸颊，将他紧拥入怀时能嗅到他发间常用的洗发水香气。从瘫软的状态中恢复过来后，王神采奕奕地闹起了别扭。  
我赶忙向他道歉，赌咒发誓下次绝不再犯，他才勉为其难表示什么要求说来听听。我双手奉上今天的发现，他惊讶地说我还以为被我丢掉了呢这套备用队服，原来竟然在这里吗！还说当时因为这事被经纪人狠狠骂过一顿。  
王夸我干得不错，立功了，然后呢？我难以启齿地小声说，想看王换上队服再做一次。他不解地发出拖超长声的疑问词，说想做就做呗，为什么还要特地换衣服，反正穿完马上就要脱掉了。  
我心中失笑，面上佯装生气：“答应的事若是做不到，可是有违骑士之道的。”  
王自知吃了闷亏，决定不同我斤斤计较，不情不愿地抱着我递给他的东西去了里间。

“锵锵锵锵！月永レオ闪亮登场！怎么样！”  
穿戴完毕的王调整着手套从阴影处走到灯光下，整个人仿佛环绕着流光溢彩，搅乱了周遭的气流。西洋骑士风制服贴身裹住他，衣袖的长度恰到好处地露出一节小臂，收紧的腰封最是吸引眼球，深色条纹长裤束进白色筒靴，组合形成了视觉上的拉伸效果。原本纤瘦的身形被修饰得更为英挺饱满，一丝不苟，分毫不差。  
除了发型因为之前的亲热变得凌乱，他俨然是舞台上那个闪闪发光的アイドル·月永レオ本尊。  
太近，也太耀眼了。我陷入目眩不能自已，手足无措地别开脸不敢直视他。  
王上前两步到我跟前把手伸给我，无声地询问我怎么了。我顺从地拉过他的手，将面庞贴在他的手背上，同样无声地向他传达我突如其来的惶恐不安。  
时间的流逝放慢了，我沉浸在这片刻的宁静之中。王垂首一言不发，耐心等待我平复心情。我们都感受着彼此之间趋于平衡的温情氛围。  
接下来的一切都遵循着本能。我单膝跪在他面前，一根一根亲吻过他手套包裹住的拇指、食指和中指，啜吸他裸露在外的无名指和小指，舌尖轻轻点在镂空部分的手背肌肤，又去啃咬他细巧的手腕。  
“如果这时手里有剑，王就可以为我举行骑士受封仪式了……”我有感而发喃喃自语。  
“我早就不是王了哦，同为骑士要如何才能给你加封呢？”王似乎受到了我的情绪感染，话音里有隐隐的笑意。  
虽说王总是我行我素自由散漫，常常会被他当成耳边风一笑而过，可有时候偏又会关注到细枝末节，我随口说的呓语被他听了进去，他少见的愣头愣脑较真劲叫人忍俊不禁。  
“不，我说笑的。我哪有资格受封骑士呢？”我站起身顺手揽过他的腰，理了理他的头毛，“如果手里有剑，王应该当场砍下我这条恶龙的脑袋才对。”

不怪王嫌麻烦，亲身上手宽衣解带时才深有体会。  
卸下小披风，摘下胸前的鸢尾花纹章，解开肩章流苏相连的绳链，才算完整地脱下了马甲。里衣布料轻薄，手指虚搭在背上就能触碰到肌肤传来的热度。恋恋不舍地拆解掉腰封，剥去了大半蛋壳的白煮蛋终于可以吃第一口了。我握着他的腰把他重新按到在地，他仰头看着我，绿莹莹的瞳孔中映出我如痴如醉的目光。  
在我将自己送入他身体的那一刻，我凑近他的耳边，用气声低语道：“恶龙对王犯下滔天罪行，是因为王是我见过的最淫荡的骑士。”  
他的眼眸里迅速浮上一层泪雾，凝成泪珠后从泛红的眼角滑落，像一颗剔透璀璨的流星。

以上，只是我中毒太深毒性发作后做的一个梦。眼下，王正在奥地利参加某个国际音乐大奖的颁奖典礼。  
如果这一切都是真的，王以后要怎么面对需要穿出道队服的场合呢？他的羞耻感知力再怎么异于常人，也不见得能接受得了非日常的刺激经历对常规偶像活动的入侵。啊，因害臊分心导致本番发挥失常的王，光是想想就要血脉贲张了……

我着魔般盯着眼前的队服看了好久，深深叹了一口气，不无遗憾地将它们收了起来。


	7. 午夜限定橘子大福

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外2  
> 月永レオ♀

一觉醒来，月永レオ变成了女孩子。  
世界的运转似乎滑入了一条魔幻的岔路。

半梦半醒之间感觉到身边传来窸窸窣窣的动静，是睡眼惺忪的王摸索着爬起身去上厕所。没过多久，他火急火燎地窜回来，猛地往我身上一扑，摆正我的肩膀，语无伦次地惊叫：“大事不好！女孩子！我、我变成女孩子了！”  
王说话一向颠三倒四异想天开，我以为还在梦中，随手一挥想把他按回怀里，被他一把抓住，按在了自己的胸口。  
王喜欢拿棉质的T恤当睡衣穿，布料柔软舒适，起伏处传来他的体温和心跳，王虽然瘦意外还是有曲线的，一切正常……等等，曲线？哪里的曲线？  
王见我终于清醒了，气鼓鼓地一把掀起自己的睡衣，露出了前胸。原本平坦的胸膛上长出了两团形状美好的鼓包。我颤颤巍巍地伸出手，临了又不敢真的碰它们，只用眼珠子都快瞪出来的架势盯着看。我脸上难以置信的表情一定非常可笑，他哈哈大笑起来。  
大概觉得凉飕飕的不舒服，王很快放下了衣摆，搓了搓双臂，又把手搭在裤沿还打算扒自己的底裤，被我手忙脚乱制止了。“好了好了我知道王变成女孩子了，不用再给我看了，既然王已经是女孩子了，还是要矜持一些的。”我也开始语无伦次。

幸好现在正值黄金周假期，王暂时还不必立即应付事务所经纪人还有偶像活动，我们有足够的时间来考虑对策。  
……可是能有什么对策？昭告天下月永レオ从此成为女偶像重新出道吗？还是裹胸贴喉结女扮男装继续原来的偶像活动？当务之急是不是应该采购一些女性日常用品？比如卫生巾、卫生巾，或者卫生巾？  
“啊啊啊啊啊太麻烦了！这么复杂的事我怎么知道要如何解决！我是作曲的天才，又不是解决问题的天才！我当了二十多年的男子汉，难道今后要以女人的身份活下去了吗？ルカ碳以后没有哥哥了，要多一个姐姐吗！怎么办，宇宙要在我脑子里发生大爆炸了！”  
我拼命抱住暴走的王，病急乱投医地提议道：“要不我们先去商场买衣服吧！适合女孩子的王穿的衣服！先看看王适不适合女孩子的装扮再做定论！”  
王停止了暴走，安静下来思考人生。  
“你说得有道理。既然不知道怎么变的，也不知道怎么变回去，不如就先按照女孩子的生活方式来吧。啊哈哈，感觉会是很有趣的经历，能够产生新的灵感也说不定☆”  
好在王平日里的私服都是休闲中性款，随便搭一身就能模糊性别。加戴一顶深色针织帽遮住他鲜艳醒目的发色，当然也不能忘记伪装成花粉症患者的利器——口罩，我们出发前往附近最大的购物中心。  
正所谓大隐隐于市，购物中心人来人往流量大，保持低调行事就不会引人注目。哪怕被目击到眉眼和王（♂）如出一辙的王（♀），恐怕也没几个人会往当红偶像月永レオ想。  
毕竟，王现在可是如假包换的女儿身。

到了商场，我拖着王直奔第一个目的地：女式内衣店。在店员用狐疑的目光打量我之前，我抢先一步开始结结巴巴地解释，说这是我妹妹，以前都是她妈妈帮她挑的内衣，今天是第一次自己来买，麻烦店员小姐姐帮衬一下，内衣内裤都需要买，款式型号什么的她都一窍不通。然后把身形娇小的王往前一推，中学生模样的王比任何苍白的解释都更有说服力。店员表示纳得了，眉开眼笑地说包在我身上，半拉半拖带着王去试衣间量胸围。我一退三米远，躲到店门外等候，装作没看到王被带走时哀怨控诉的眼神。  
王结完帐出来时大包小包拎了满手，似乎还被店员推荐了睡衣睡裙。王羞愤地瞪了我一眼，露在口罩外的耳朵红得像信号灯，看样子已经穿上了型号适合的内衣，即使是宽松的休闲服，胸前也有了明显的隆起。

接下来就是逛女装店了。  
各式各样的女装店太多了，我一看到从没见过的店名就头大，随便走进一家店想依样画葫芦把王推给店员，自己趁机溜之大吉。有过一次上当受骗的经历后，王怎么说都不肯放过我了。我只好被迫留下，认命般一件一件陪着王挑衣服。  
我的审美和王明显不对付，选了几件王都不喜欢。眼看着毫无进展，店员早就看不下去了，一个个献宝进贡似的为我们拿来好几身现成的搭配。这下终于有他看得上眼的了。  
趁着王拿走其中一套去试穿尺寸，店员们纷纷围到我身边开始八卦。  
“男朋友桑好疼小女友啊，亲自来为女朋友买衣服吗？”  
“女生会带着男生来逛街，有些少见呢~”  
“您的女朋友长得好可爱哦，肯定穿什么都可爱~”  
我尴尬地干笑两声，急中生智来了一句：“我的女朋友不常买衣服，能不能请小姐姐去帮帮她呢？我怕她笨手笨脚弄皱你们店的新衣服。”  
她们当然说好。还没等她们动身，王试穿完毕出来了。专卖店店员的专业眼光果真毒辣，挑选的款式和尺寸仿佛为王量身定做一般。王哼哼唧唧地表示可了，她们推荐的其他搭配只要尺寸相符，不用试穿直接全部打包带走。店员们两眼放光，欣然应允，一哄而散张罗起包装和结账，顷刻便无人在意我这个没有话语权的“男朋友桑”了。  
我敬佩地看向王，他太有效率了，快刀斩乱麻，不愧是他。王收到讯号，眯起眼睛递给我一个得意的小眼神，我立即自觉上前，殷勤地接过打包好的纸袋，在店员们热情的欢送声中，跟在王身后走出了店门。  
就这样，我们逛了几家风格还算王中意的店，七七八八买了一堆穿不完的衣服，也去了女鞋店，甚至还去泳装店看了一眼，最终满载而归。

回到家整理一看，衣柜里新买的服饰——也就是女装——占据了百分之七十！我一时语塞，王却满不在乎。  
整理到最后，打开最先逛的内衣店的纸袋，竟然一套比一套华丽！甚至还有几乎称得上是情趣内衣的款式！还有那些香艳露骨的睡衣睡裙！想想早上穿着T恤和底裤的王，再想想穿着这些睡衣睡裙的王！我连忙捂住口鼻，生怕当场失态流下鼻血。  
王看我受了不小惊吓的没出息样，搬出了被内衣店店员洗脑的一套理论，什么内衣是穿在里面的，不是给外人看的，自然是越特别越好，什么情侣之间要保有适度的新鲜感，内衣常换常新就是其中一种手段。  
好像有哪里不对劲，想起了我明明说的是给妹妹挑内衣，怎么就变成情侣了？  
王不屑地撇嘴：“早就暴露了，我一进试衣间店员就问我那是你男朋友吧，她还说小妹妹你的男朋友手忙脚乱傻里傻气的样子还挺可爱，哎呀恋爱中的情侣可真甜蜜……”  
我满头黑线，心想怪不得王出来时反应那么强烈，原来不只是被量了胸围的缘故……  
王变成女孩子后，我们之间仿佛成为了真正的情侣一般。王不觉得有什么不对，我却受之有愧。  
而且不知从哪个时点起，王似乎已经全盘接受自己女性身份的设定了……

东奔西走逛了一天，王已经有些累了。他背对着床尾向后纵身一跃躺倒在床上，发出一声惬意的叹息，衣角翻卷处露出一截小腹。他偏了偏脑袋朝我招了招手，愉快地唤我为“男朋友桑”。我坐到床沿，被他一把拉倒，他的眼里正一颗一颗地往外蹦星星，兴致勃勃跃跃欲试地说：“男朋友桑，我们来做男女朋友之间才会做的事吧☆”

四下寂静无声，我才注意到变成女性后的王连声音也越发清甜了。被这道声音引诱蛊惑，我根本没有理由拒绝。王一骨碌爬起身干脆利落地把外衣脱了，全身上下只剩新买的前扣式内衣和缀满了蕾丝的内裤，催促我别愣着赶紧脱。饶是青春期看过再多的限制级照片和录像，我仍然震惊于眼前仅着内衣的女子胴体，愣在原地口干舌燥，只能发出嘶哑的单音节。因为这名女子不是旁人，正是我万般珍重、全身心恋慕着的国王大人。  
他，应该改称为“她”了吧，本就不是成年男性的身材，变成女性后更是毫无违和感。娇小圆润的肩膀，纤细深陷的锁骨，肩带浅浅地嵌入肌肤，显露出微妙的肉感。花纹繁复的文胸严严实实地包裹住两颗乳房的下半部分，勾勒出曼妙的胸型。光滑平坦的小腹没有一丝赘肉，却无端生出一层细小绒毛覆于其上的联想，想必是温暖绵软的。她跪坐在床上的模样美好得像幅画，粉红色的脚掌紧贴着尾椎，收拢的白嫩大腿牢牢地守卫着女性的重要部位，仅靠那层少得可怜的薄布遮蔽，反倒更激发了探索欲。即使她毫无自觉地摆出这样一副惹人遐想任君采撷的撩拨姿态，她仍然纯洁烂漫得不可思议，叫人心生无限怜爱。

我搂着她的双肩把她放倒，一个弹指解开了文胸的前置搭扣。平躺状态下的胸乳只有掌心大小，半只手就能包住。明明还是原来的触感，以前是薄薄一层，仅仅多了一团肉，竟显得分外白皙粉嫩，像精心制作的大福，咬上一口必定是甜的。揉捏至变形，王皱起了眉头，似乎不喜欢被这样玩弄。我抚过她软绵绵的小腹，顺势滑入凹陷下去的大腿根部，她条件反射地夹紧了腿。即使是初为女性的王，也本能地察觉到了危险。  
我轻轻摩挲着她的侧脸，用诱哄的语气劝服她：“放轻松，我不会伤害你，就和平时一样。”  
身体变为女性的第一天，就要经历成为女性的过程，对她来说是完全陌生的体验，换谁都会害怕。从王的眼神里第一次读取到了恐惧，对接下来的发展充满了未知和无从掌控的恐惧。尽管她仍在不自觉地发颤，她还是听话地张开双腿留出一道空隙，容纳一根手指探入。  
隔着内裤抚摸她的私处，染上她体温的布料很快便濡湿一片。挑起这块狭长布条的边沿细致地推至另一侧，是我专为她举行的庄严仪式。揭开神秘面纱，亦或是剥去最后一片盔甲，令她彻底曝露荒野。沿着密闭的缝隙一路往下，细滑的嫩肉像微微颤动的含羞草叶瓣，富有韵律地收缩着，情不自禁地渗出一点透明液体。  
“我变得好奇怪，这就是女性的身体吗，为什么会变得这么奇怪，为什么我自己一点都控制不了……”王困惑地自言自语，眉目间有一丝楚楚可怜的味道。  
抵达最火热最幽深的中心位置，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂，肥厚的花瓣向外悄然绽放，完全不受控的躁动使我产生了反而是我被她吮吸着的错觉。

“这里，进去可以吗？”  
我努力扮作一名绅士，试图有风度地征求淑女的同意。  
她用手背捂着嘴，满面通红神色狼狈，点头也不是，摇头也不是，混乱得不知如何是好。  
我收回手指，拉下她的手，重新覆上她温暖柔软的身躯，轻啄她的眼尾。她像只受惊的小鸟，要想接近她就绝不能再次惊扰到她。  
“我想要了解你，王。哪怕你变得不再是你，我也想要了解你的全部。”  
她的眼睫沾满了泪水，紧蹙的眉毛丝毫不肯放松。我想王今晚大概是迈不过这道坎了，正打算收手之时，她缓缓地眨了一下眼睛，轻轻抿动双唇，艰难地发出声音。  
她说：“继续吧。”

她强忍着不适也不想看到我失望败兴。我退后至她身下曲起她两条腿，埋进她的秘密花园，不顾她惊惶失措的挣扎，吞吃她分泌的汩汩蜜液，用舌尖拨开层层叠叠的滑腻软肉，来回舔舐那枚幼嫩的花骨朵，向着更深处模拟出性交的动作。  
她哭出了声，抽抽嗒嗒的哭音里隐含着汹涌的情绪，不知是出于难堪还是激动。蜜液越淌越凶，撬开柔软的蚌壳，滚烫的蚌肉剧烈地抽搐，吸附和扩张都出自本能，甚至不需要我做多余的事。  
这一切都太过美妙，女性肉身的王是上天意外降下的赏赐，我原本是没有资格享用的。我害怕这只是一个梦，一旦真正出手，梦就会破灭。如果我在此刻停下，至少还能拥有已经到手的这段回忆。

我最后一次亲吻她已然打开的密缝，替她把内裤复原。离开那里，侧躺回她身边，重新拥她入怀。我把她的额头按在我的下巴处，胸口传来若有似无的柔嫩触感，是她今天才初初长成的小小胸脯。紧贴着的下半身被彼此的体液沾湿，心脏的蓬勃鼓动仿佛转移到了交叠之处，叫嚣着难以平息的欲火。  
王浑身发烫四肢无力，眼神飘忽没有焦点，对这样的她下手无异于趁人之危。我还在天人交战，王却清醒了，把我按倒躺平，自己一翻身坐到了我的腹部上，湿漉漉的触感吓得我差点弹起，恨不得退缩进墙壁里。  
“啊真是的！受不了了！你太慢了！我自己来！”她气势汹汹道，碧莹莹的眼中闪动着奇异的光芒。  
她把手伸向身后，握住了我绷紧的分身。她从未做过这样的事，手指触碰到的瞬间微微瑟缩了一下。小巧玲珑的椒乳因为她的动作挤出了浑圆饱满的形状，晃得我失神。用另一只手掰开内裤重新暴露了弱点，她开始给自己打气，打完四个节拍后抬高了臀部，移动到我的分身的上方，对准了自己的中心，闭起双眼想要坐下去。  
我怕她伤到自己，急急坐起身扶住她的腰身。有了这一层缓冲，她顺利地吞下了前端，滑腻的内壁像之前邀请我的手指和舌头那样，争先恐后缠上来，细细密密地将我包围。  
她双腿分开跪立在我的两侧，稍有动作便支撑不住自身重量开始打颤。把她的双手架到我的脖子上，我托住她的腰腹，慢慢降低她的重心，好让她一寸一寸完全吞没我。  
蜜液泄洪般涌出，彻底打湿了我们相连的部分。王的耳根都红了，咬着嘴唇别开脸去。我探出手摸了一把，涂抹在下端，捧住她两边的臀瓣，伸长手指一点一点掰动那条密缝，加深她打开的幅度，直至全根没入。  
整个过程漫长而艰难，紧张得大气都不敢出。她全身过电般战栗了一阵，扬起的头颅画出优雅的颈部弧线，最终浑身脱力趴倒在我身上。我们静静感受着这一刻从身到心完美的契合，迟迟没有下一步动作。  
王闷不作声地把毛绒绒的脑袋埋在我的颈窝，我揽着她的腰，有一搭没一搭梳理着她的头发，等待她适应。  
“好像也不赖嘛，用这样的身体……”王闷闷地开口，接着又大力摇头否认了上一句，“不对，是非常非常好，前所未有的感觉，啊啊啊啊啊灵感涌现了！新的绝世佳作即将诞生了♪”  
我暗道不妙，必须在她又想开始作曲之前结束这一切。我跪坐起身，趁她不注意推倒她，维持着在她体内的状态改变了体位。王又惊又怒，很是不满我的自作主张，正要出言反抗之时我低头堵住了她的嘴，同时开始抽插，确保她不再有余力思考旁的事物。

每一下抽送都会带动她的全身磨蹭过她身下的床单，每一次密不可分的沉重贴合都会引起她难耐的呻吟，婉转悦耳，叫人欲罢不能。我越发燥热不安，动作也愈演愈烈。还穿在身上的内裤勒得她难受，我也觉得碍事，索性先退出去一次，并拢她瘦而不乏肉感的双腿，将它完整褪下扔到床尾。这期间床单被她的蜜液淋得湿嗒嗒的，我管不了那么多，即刻用肩膀架起她把她分得更开。  
我啃咬她的胸腹，她觉得像挠痒痒，忍不住发笑；但下身正遭受着一刻不停的攻击，一时间又哭又笑，不能自已。我拉着她的手去触碰我们结合的部位，她害臊而好奇，被我的分身烫得想抽回手。我不让，强行把她的手指按进她自己里面，她的面庞霎时被一层恍惚所笼罩。我想告诉她，她的里面是恰到好处的湿热柔嫩，我一分一秒都不曾想过要离开她，但我又疯狂地想借由抽离后再次撞进去的加速度，来探索她内部的神秘境地，更深入、更紧密地与她合为一体。  
我忍不住对她低语，王的身体太舒服了，我要死在里面了，王知道吗？  
她以为这是褒奖，迷迷瞪瞪地说我不知道算不算舒服，不过和你在一起，和你做这样的事，我觉得非常快乐，你不要死啊，千万不要死……  
我深感羞愧，为了掩饰自己，只能一遍遍更为投入，用各种角度去冲击她的核心，一下更比一下凿得猛烈而狠戾。她支离破碎的呻吟渐渐演变成狂乱失控的尖叫，抽抽噎噎地哭喊着“不要了”或是“给我更多”，娇吟声被撞得七零八落。

直到在她体内全数释放，灌注进去的东西使她的小腹微微鼓胀，甬道里也被填充得满满当当。我恋恋不舍地退了出去，白色的浊液随之溢出，鲜红欲滴的入口触目惊心，依然狰狞而诱人。我合上她僵硬的双腿平放回床上，不再去看。我们紧紧相拥，静候余韵一波波退潮。  
她是我的天堂，亦是我的地狱。  
我甘愿葬送在她手中。

她累坏了，双眼迷蒙，声息微弱。我听见她梦呓般的喃喃自语：“如果我一直变不回去怎么办，不能当偶像了怎么办？”  
“那就引退吧，我来养你。”我没多想，完全是脱口而出。  
她笑，那可真是安心了。  
我才惊觉自己刚刚说了什么笑话，我的收入和王相比，哪轮得到我养她？她养我还差不多……  
可是王只是笑。她是真的开心，她认真地为我的回答感到开心。  
我拨开她汗湿的刘海亲了亲额角，道过晚安，祝她好梦，目不转睛地注视着她呼吸渐沉安然入睡。  
她的头发铺散开来，像一朵眩目的波斯菊。我想象了一秒她蓄起长发的模样，配上她的眼尾，一定俏皮又妩媚。

我的王啊，如果可以，请为我生个孩子吧。

但愿她听不到我的呓语，但愿她今夜也能做个好梦。


	8. Bloody Sweet Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外3  
> 月永レオ♀

DAY 1  
《午夜限定橘子大福》

DAY 2  
一大早，睁开眼睛后的第一个想法，是怀疑自己做了一个细节真实、内容却无比荒诞的美梦。往身旁看去，用小薄被兜住脸的王还在酣睡，身上穿着昨晚替她清理之后换上的唯一一件风格保守的香槟色吊带薄纱小睡裙，随着悠长呼吸微微起伏的胸脯明明白白地告诉我，昨晚并不是梦。  
晨曦中，香槟色薄纱营造出梦幻般的氛围，衬得她的肌肤晶莹透明，熟睡的面容安宁甜美，凌厉的眼尾因双目紧闭而收敛了攻击性，嘴角噙着一抹浅淡的笑意，真想进到她的梦中去一探究竟。她整个人就像一朵含苞待放的香槟玫瑰，又如同童话仙境里的精灵一样美好。王完全没有醒转的迹象。也是，女性的体力本就弱于男性。更何况，昨晚的性事超乎寻常的激烈。

去周边的便利店买卫生巾，各种型号通通买了十包，结账时尴尬地向收银员解释女朋友疼得下不了床，心中暗想这才不到一天，我居然已经熟练掌握睁眼说瞎话的技能了。附近没有药店，原本还想再去置备一些女性常用药物，想了想还是不要留王一个人在家太久比较好。

回到家打开门，我毫无心理准备地看到了让我血脉贲张的冲击性画面：王正趴在地上忘我地作曲！  
不，这其实是非常常见的景象。她应该是刚冲完澡不久，头发还没吹干，湿漉漉的发尾丝丝缕缕打着卷儿，缠绕在她白皙可爱的脖颈。变凉的水珠沿着她身体的曲线沟壑蜿蜒曲折地滴落，有的滑过她的背部，有的流经她的锁骨，顺着她因趴坐的姿势挤出的乳沟，最终落入抹胸的部分，打湿了胸前的薄纱。她快活地翘着两只脚丫子，跟着她哼歌的节奏来回摇晃。  
然而！她！没穿！内裤！光溜溜肉嘟嘟的半个屁股晒到太阳了！裙摆太短了根本遮不住！配套的那条小裤裤被丢在沙发上无人问津！  
她听到我进门，抬头看了我一眼，继续低头画音符。我又急又怒，一个健步冲到她跟前，她才觉察到我生着气。我抬高了音量斥责她：“王，你现在是个女孩子了，虽然这是在家中，不怕被人看到，但是，再怎么没常识也该有个限度吧！”  
她知道自己做错事理亏，低下头小声嗫嚅着说：“可是我疼，不想穿，地上凉凉的正好……”  
我没反应过来，只听到她说了疼，愣愣地顺着她的话头问什么地方疼、为什么会疼。问出口才隐约意识到，我似乎不该问的。她翻身爬起跳上了沙发，伴随着我心中迅速升起的不详预感，她果然又拎起裙角（咦，我为什么要说“又”？）露出下身。  
那个部位浮现出明显的红肿。  
我忙不迭拉住她的手让她放下裙子，既羞愤又不忍心，心中痛悔不已。昨晚还是一切正常的，完全看不出异样来，过了一夜竟会肿成这样。我早该知道女子的肌体是如此娇弱，是我太不体贴。明明才第一天，她变成女孩子才短短一天，明知道她可能经受不住，为什么当时不能克制一下自己？

我不再责备她，她继续光着屁屁在房间里跑来跑去。我拿来吹风机，把她按住先给她吹干头发，再三叮嘱她不要出门，不要趴在地上，最重要的是，不要再掀裙子！然后去了最近的大型药店。  
买到了外敷用的消肿药膏，想了想还买了经期止痛药、紧急避孕药，还有各种想得到想不到的凡是这家店里陈列出来的所有女性日常药物，我全部扫荡了一遍。

分秒必争冲回家，急着给她上药。让她坐到床沿张开腿，摆出屈辱的M字形。她全然不觉，手里拿着乐谱坦坦荡荡哼着新歌。  
“唔……不对！一点也不好！想起来的都是片段！连不成完整的调！”  
“がるるるる！好想再来一次啊！再来一次我一定能一个音符不落全部记下来！”  
“不可以！”我一边屏息给她上药，一边抽空瞪她，“而且再来一次也不是之前的灵感了！”  
她不高兴地皱起了鼻子。她也知道我说的是实话。  
药膏凉丝丝的，涂抹在红肿的肌体上即刻融化成透明的油脂。我机械地移动手指替她抹匀，极力避免过长时间的停留，心里一遍遍催眠自己我只是一台无情的上药机器。被我如临大敌的情绪感染了，她安静下来不再出声。感觉到她的眼神专注地落在我身上，脸上不由得有些发烫。  
外面的部分全都抹了一遍，我以为大功告成，紧绷的神经终于可以松懈下来了，她却突然之间合上了腿，夹住了我即将撤离的手。  
王义正词严道：“不行！还没涂完！里面也疼！里面也要涂！”  
我气急，使劲想抽回手，不料她伸长双臂勾住我的脖子，自己往后一仰笔直躺下去，我一个没站稳，被她带倒压在了她身上。  
她咯咯地笑，笑我手足无措的狼狈模样，然后微微偏开脸，斜觑着我态度可爱地说：“真的，里面也好疼，不知道是不是也肿了，不信你摸摸？”我说什么都不肯，把药膏往她手里一塞，手脚并用爬下了床。  
她只好坐起身，手撑在身后，歪着脑袋目送我：“不信就算了。啊不过，你可能又要换床单了♪”  
我疑惑地回头看她，她无辜地眨巴了两下眼睛，又一次掀起裙摆 ，向我展示她坐着的地方晕开了一小滩水渍。  
“不知道为什么，大概是条件反射？从一开始里面就在流了，刚才躺倒时一下子全～部～涌出来了，哇哈哈哈，就像灵感一样♪”  
大脑宕机了整整十秒，空白一片中只残留下唯一一个念头：这说明什么？这说明王，作为一个才当了一天女孩子的天才，果真天赋异禀……

我夺门而出落荒而逃，身后传来王不留情面的大笑。  
第一次深深地感受到，我被王狠狠调戏了……

DAY 3  
这一天，王闹着情绪说已经好多了不用再上药了，我威胁她那就乖乖穿好内裤，她哀怨地看我一眼，拿走我摊开的手心里放着的药膏，哼了一声：“上就上，我自己来！”说着又作势要掀裙子，我连忙回避，匆匆离开房间。  
过了好一会儿不见她上完药出来，我有些担心，正打算敲房门，却听见里面传来猫咪叫声般微弱的响动，不注意听就会漏掉。仔细辨认后才意识到，竟然是她的呻吟！  
我顿时头大了，直接打开门进去，果然看到她正在自慰。她躺在床上，双腿支楞着大大张开，满面春情，两只手都拢在下身，进去了四根手指不停搅动，咕啾咕啾的水声不绝于耳，药膏扔在一旁就没旋开过。看到我，她一只手停下动作伸向我，用哀切的眼神黏住我，带着哭音向我求助：“帮我，我好难受，快让我去……”  
我猜想她一定是出于好奇，然后食髓知味，但自己摸索又不得要领，迟迟不能到达高潮，精神越来越疲软，自然会觉得受不了。

我走上前握住她伸给我的手，将另一只手从她的穴口轻轻抽离。这双手曾经谱写过无数动人的旋律，曾经敲击过黑白分明的琴键，它们的音乐笨蛋主人从未想过有朝一日，她会用它们来取悦自己的身体吧。  
我捏住她的大腿肚用力压下，折叠至她前胸，她吓得一声惊呼。娇嫩的私处整个儿毫无保留地曝露在眼前，能清晰地看到内里不安的脉动。这是她自己一个人很难做到的姿势，身体的兴奋被重新激活了，蜜液像接到了大量分泌的指令，越流越多也越稀了。  
我抚摸那两片还未完全消肿的湿淋淋的唇瓣，狠下心将手指伸进高热泥泞的花芯，精准地找到她的阴蒂。她的身体明显一僵，悬空的腿不住地打颤。凭着记忆在周围摸索，回溯那晚找到的她的G点，她的呜咽声突然放大，脚趾蜷缩又张开，身体不安分地挣扎，我知道找对了地方。  
接下来就很快了。来回刺激那些有反应的点，揉捏按压，模拟交合的动作，她的身体也非常配合地跟着我的手指吞吐张合，她的叫声也越发高亢而肆无忌惮。随着最后一波清澈的液体喷溅而出，她如愿到达了顶点。  
我一放开手，她便失去了支撑，轰然歪倒在一侧，闭着眼睛气喘吁吁，身下蜿蜒出一汪清液。  
我用手背蹭了蹭她的侧脸，无奈叹息，之前的惊怒早已消散得无影无踪，只剩下满心的忧虑和怜惜。  
“频繁做这种事身体会吃不住，不是我不陪你，不是我不想要……我只想等你快些好起来。像刚才的情况，万一那么做都帮不了你，我也不知道要怎么办了……  
“我不想你再受伤……”

她累得做不出表情，只用小手指勾了勾我的手腕，我把手伸给她让她握住，她双手捧着我的手移到自己唇边，轻轻落下一个吻。  
她说：“谢谢你，我的男朋友……爱你。”  
她的自称从“おれ”转换成了“わたし”。终于有了自己已经是个真正的女孩子的自觉了吗？

拿来温热的湿毛巾替她擦拭干净后，重新为她上了药。  
缓过神后，她细声细气地向我诉说：“一开始只是摸了摸红肿的地方，不疼也没有知觉，好像不是自己身体的一部分一样。又想到那天你说里面很舒服，所以才想试试看。可是为什么我自己不觉得有多舒服呢，又干又难进去。然后就回想着那天晚上你的动作和表情，找到了一点感觉，而且那天的旋律也出现了，好开心啊！完全停不下来♫♩♪  
“不过，为什么你会比我更了解我的身体呢？”  
“……不是我了解你的身体，是你太不了解自己的身体了啊，王。”  
因为我是这么的喜欢你啊，你的每一个细微变化，每一次发自本能或内心的反应，我都一一看在眼里，记在心上，唯恐使你不得开心颜。

安顿好她，我才躲进卫生间，自行解决方才产生的生理反应。

DAY 4  
红肿已经消褪得差不多了，王也终于听话乖乖穿起了内裤。  
这一天，王接到了海外工作室发来的加急委托，她欢呼一声，说新的挑战来了，当场撸起袖子全神贯注地投入了工作。她把自己关在那间堆满了各式仪器的电子编曲室整整一天，到收工时已经深夜了，洗漱完倒头就睡。  
她总算没空想着怎么折腾自己的身体了，我放下心来。同时又有些失落，少了她围着我叽叽喳喳，总归是寂寞的。

替她洗今天换下的内裤时发现了一小块深色污迹，我没放在心上。  
很多时候，事情发生前夕人们会得到种种暗示，又因太过隐晦，没能引起足够的重视，也很少有智者能捋顺其中暗含的逻辑关系得出结论，就这样错失了先机。  
其实我早已做好了准备，却没能想到就是接下来的这一天，王迎来了女性生涯的又一件大事。

DAY 5  
一早醒来，王就一副恹恹的样子，有气无力地说肚子痛，又说不上哪里痛。灵感微弱得捕捉不到，也提不起笔作曲了。她奄奄一息地半躺在床上发着呆，我恨不能代她受过，急得围着床一圈一圈来回踱步，她却很不耐烦赶我出去，说要好好享受难得的平静时光。  
再去看她时发现她已经睡着了，蜷缩成一团，典型的胎儿型睡相。我在她肚子上盖了一条小毯子，深刻体会到了养着娇娇宝贝女儿的老父亲心情。  
傍晚时分，我听到房间内传来不寻常的动静，有重物落地的钝响，有她惊慌失措的惊叫。我急急赶过去，迎上她匆匆忙忙趿拉着拖鞋奔出来，脸上一副世界末日降临般的绝望表情。  
“血！都是血！好疼！肚子疼，下面也疼，和之前不一样的疼！我是不是快要死了？”她哭丧着脸扑到我怀里，我搂紧她不住颤抖的身躯。  
一开始我以为是做了噩梦，听到后面，大脑中突然灵光一现，所有细节都串联起来了。我终于意识到发生了什么。从王变成女孩子的那天起我就在担心着的事情，终于还是发生了。  
我轻轻推开她，她垂下脑袋，顺着她的视线看过去，鲜红的经血正沿着她的大腿内侧缓缓流下，触目惊心。  
“我还是走上了历史上那些天才的老路，注定要英年早逝。啊，天妒英才……”她语调平静，说的话却夸张地像戏剧里的台词。  
我捏了捏她的脸蛋，叫她别说傻话了，这是正常生理现象，小学生理课都教过的。  
“我的宝贵时间都用来记录灵感了，生理课什么的完全不知道！”她还得瑟上了。

简单清理了一下让她换了生理内裤，垫上了厚厚的卫生巾。她极不适应，扭来扭去，不停调整内裤角度，抱怨说感觉像穿着尿布，好不自在。“卫生巾不喜欢！卫生巾讨厌！我要打倒卫生巾！”  
我用指节敲了敲她的脑袋，她怒视我，忽然间想到了什么，从沙发的旮旯里翻出基本不用的手机，找出一条消息拿给我看。发件人显示来自综艺大红人占卜师兼同事务所偶像组合Switch队长的逆先夏目，内容说的是王近日将有血光之灾，不宜外出云云。  
“那个招摇撞骗的小鬼，我以为他是故意吓唬我，没想到竟给他说中了？”她愤愤道，很快又改口了，“不不不，这一切都是他施展的魔法也说不定。”  
“魔法？”王要是说自己会魔法我不会觉得奇怪，说别人会魔法？  
“是啊，别看他在综艺节目里当着占卜师混得风生水起，私底下的业务范围可广着呢~”

就这样插科打诨着，王稍稍恢复了一点精神，暂时忘却了痛楚，拣了事务所同僚的趣事与我分享。  
王安然度过了月经来潮的第一天。

DAY N  
“已经一滴都没有了！已经连续两天都没弄脏小裤裤了！我忍够了！可以做了！”  
“不行！再观察两天！万一呢？万一没结束，又受伤怎么办？”  
“你明明也忍得那么辛苦！那天，我自己上药的那天，你背着我在卫生间一个人自己做！你明明也很想要我的嘛☆”  
“什……？！你还好意思说那天！还不是你的错！不对！这个跟那个是两码事！”  
“哼！小气鬼！葛朗台！夏洛克！不理你了！”

我叹了一口气，按住她的肩膀，耐着性子苦口婆心规劝她：“乖，听话，不要任性，这种事急不得，万一出点差错，又伤到你的身体怎么办，到时候又是新的一种痛，和之前都不一样的痛了怎么办？”  
“可是，假期快要结束了，我很快就要恢复到工作状态，到时就不能每天陪你了……”她不闹腾了，露出急得快要哭出来的委屈表情。  
我没想到她在意的竟然是这件事：“已经确定了要照常工作吗？”  
“嗯，不过暂时没有影像录制的安排，都是杂志取材还有作曲方面的工作，也不需要立即和成员碰面，这些都是假期前就已经排好的日程。”我惊异于她思路的清晰，这些天里她确实有过考量。  
“而且我有预感，假期一结束，一切就会回归正轨。我是假期限定的女孩子，体验了女性的生活感受。多亏有你，我才能平安无事度过这个黄金周，因此收获了无数独一无二的特别灵感。”  
王一旦认真起来，总是叫人无法反驳。我实在找不出继续让她失望的借口，只好说：“那就晚上吧。白天我们去外面逛逛，作为一对普通的情侣，告别作为女性的你的最后一天。”  
她笑逐颜开地答应了，眼里充满融融的暖意。换上一身胡萝卜色的连衣裙，搭配米色的针织开衫，头戴杏色画家帽，脚踩浅口单鞋，再寻常不过的邻家女孩打扮，及肩的鲜艳发丝随着她坐不住的动作肆意扬起，在明媚的阳光下泛着星星点点的光泽。

我们牵着手，去了我们重逢的那个街角，去了我曾经驻唱打工的酒吧，去了她中意的咖啡馆。新换的琴师演奏得磕磕绊绊，她几度手痒想冲过去，被我拼命按住。最后实在不能忍受噪音，连刚点的咖啡都没喝两口就拉着我走掉了。  
我们就像一对随处可见的男女情侣，漫步在阳光下，人来人往无人在意我们。幸福得仿佛身处梦境之中。  
有王在身边，每一天都幸福得仿佛身处梦境之中。

晚上煮了咖喱，给她的那份洒满了新鲜的芝士，她吃得十分心满意足。收拾好厨房，王已经洗浴完毕回了房间。我走进蒸汽未散的浴室，在她常用的沐浴露香氛中忐忑不安地洗完了澡。

房间里只亮着一盏昏黄的白炽灯，暧昧柔和的光打在她身上，平添一分神秘和诱惑。  
她穿上了一件黑色的前扣式吊带睡裙，深V领、高开衩、蕾丝网纱，每一个元素都在我脑子里引发连环爆炸。她只穿了上半身部分，下半身的那件大概就没拿出来过。镂空的花纹堪堪遮住两枚蓓蕾，中间的丝带打出一个蹩脚的蝴蝶结，长长的飘带垂落至大腿两侧。她坐在床的正中央，撩开两边暗色透明的裙摆，用手支撑着身体微微后倾，未着寸缕的双腿彼此交叠，肚脐至下半身连成一道完美饱满的线条，隐秘的入口若隐若现。  
怎么回事！她这是从哪里学来的！难不成是无师自通？我在心中崩溃地咆哮，面上努力维持不动声色，带上身后的房门，稳了稳心神一步步走近她。  
她的视线紧紧黏着我，头颈缓缓抬高，得意的笑容一点一点加深。和第一次相比，她是真的一点都没在怕了，我的反应完全在她的预料和掌握之中。  
在我按倒她之前她收回了手放平了腿，温顺地任由我狂热地亲吻她的脸颊，撬开她的唇齿，勾住她的舌头与她交缠。我不敢看她的眼睛，怕看到她澄澈无垢的瞳孔中倒映出自己欲火焚身的丑态。  
她任人摆布的样子柔若无骨，脸上写着明晃晃的邀请，却又清纯无辜得惊人。我与她十指相扣，从她的额间一路吻至胸口的丝带，轻嗅她香甜美好的气息，细品过每一寸柔软的肌肤，每一处与之前有细微不同的地方。  
我不着急除去她身上仅存的最后一道防线，倒是她开始难耐地躁动，在我身下不停地屈起双腿然后又舒展开去。我问她，这次想让我用手指还是舌头，她竟然还认真思考了一下，说先用舌头再用手指比较舒服。  
我失笑，也起了恶作剧的心。双手继续扣着她不放，用膝盖分开她的腿顶住下身，那里果然已经湿了。我抬起身俯视她，灯光从我背后打下来，她娇小的身躯被整个包围在我的阴影之中。她不解地看我，疑惑我为什么不再继续。  
“每次都是我，其实也有点累了，这次能不能换王自己来呢？王那次自己上药，不是做得挺好的吗？”膝盖轻轻研磨，被她的双腿夹着不放，像粗大的杵头捣在湿润的肉臼上。明明什么都还没做，光是与异物的接触，她就已经淌出大量的水来。  
“王成为女孩子后变得淫荡了，趁着今天也许是最后一天，我来教你怎样更深入地了解你自己的身体吧。”不等她答应，我一把捞起她，从背后抱住让她躺在我怀里，左手箍牢她的肚子，右手握住她的右手，伸向她的下身。  
今天的状态比之前的任何一次都要泥泞，像时时汪着一层黏稠的水膜般。我用自己的五指一一对应她柔嫩的五指，引导着她一根一根穿过那层水膜，伸入火烫的花蕊，带着她一处处摸索过去，搅动得水声泛滥，内壁的颤动也变得强烈。  
“感觉到了吗，这两边的肉瓣，抚摸它们虽然不会有任何快感，但它们会帮助我更容易进到你的里面去；然后呢，这里层层叠叠的唇瓣，在你兴奋的时候就会像呼吸一样探头探脑，你自己也会感觉到，看，它们比你还要兴奋；接着就是这里，这里是你的核心，其实本质上是和我一样的器官，只不过它退化了、缩小了，把自己藏起来不想让人轻易发现，你会因为它还有周边地带受到的刺激而失去对自己身体的控制，它是你身体里最原始的秘密。再往里面进去，路就变得难走了。入口太窄，你会觉得艰涩难受，硬闯的话会有撕裂般的痛楚，只用手指就只能走到这么远了。”  
我放开了她的手，留她自己继续好奇地探索。  
“其实上次我也通通摸索过一遍，为什么就没有这次效果好呢？”  
“因为上次你只是想着我，而这次我在你身边。”

玩得差不多了，她也收回了手。我拉住她，把她的手举到嘴边，一根一根吮吸她的手指，为她舔干净手指上沾满的蜜液。  
王歪头看我，瞪圆了眼睛，有什么东西在她的眼神里渐渐明晰。  
她在我怀里翻了个身，跪坐到我腿间，裙摆遮起了枕在脚后跟的臀部。她拥抱我，轻声发问：“如果明天我变回去了，那今天就是最后一次了，你会舍不得我吗？”  
“我会想念这样的你，但我爱的是你，无论是怎样的你，都是我心中唯一的王，我还是想待在你身边，索求你、爱慕你、侍奉你，这一点永远不会改变。”  
“我明白的，我都知道。抱歉，其实是我自己……”她闭上眼与我额头相触，“我知道自从你回到我身边就一直很坚定，从未改变，不曾动摇。动摇的是我自己……我有些看不清自己了，一开始是不清楚能不能变回去，现在是不清楚要不要变回去。  
“这个假期我过得很快乐，虽然有疼痛有流血，但确实是前所未有的体验。现在我知道了，快乐不是因为性别的改变，而是因为有你在我身边。你让我相信，无论我变成什么模样，都有安心归处。”  
她娓娓道来，一声一声扣在我的心弦之上。我内心震动，无以言表。她都知道，她真的都知道，王都看在眼里，我什么都不必说，我想说的她一早便知道了。大颗大颗的泪水涌上眼眶，落入她的发丛。我只能尽可能用力地拥抱她，拥紧她，好让我们两人之间不再有任何空隙。  
我想，如果我真的能和她合二为一就好了。

不知过了多久，她轻拍我的腰背，我恍恍惚惚松开了她。她捧着我的脸，赠我一枚温柔清甜的吻，接着拉起我的手臂，带着我和她一同倒在床上。  
她将双手收拢至胸前，轻轻巧巧解开了前扣和丝带，一手向我优雅地递过来，一手伸向身下，用葱段般的手指慢条斯理地扒开入口。  
她热忱地看着我，甜蜜地呼唤我：  
“来吧，把我、弄得乱七八糟吧♡”


End file.
